Verdades a medias: Mentiras totales
by Aglicht
Summary: Reedición de "Amor en tiempos de edad" cambio en el título y unas cosas que espero mejoren el fanfic.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, bueno no es un nuevo fanfic, es la reedición de "**Amor en tiempos de edad**" y aquí será su culminación. Claro que, también pensé en cambiar el título, no sé no me terminó de convencer el primero y ya que los personajes vieven en grandes escenarios de mentiras que les he planteado, me pareció más o menos el ítulo adecuado jeje. Y bueno después de tanto mes ausente y varias deserciones que pasaron por mi cabeza. Aquí estoy, espero no les moleste que decidiera re-editarlo. Pero leí con más calma y pensé que hubo capítulos que por la rápidez no desarrollé bien, y que me faltó poner más aspectos. Y bueno ya tengo un poco más de la mitad del fanfic reeditado y revisado. Pero lo pondré con cierta lentitud para no cometer más errores ^^u

Igual que la primer edición el fanfic sigue basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck". **Y también su categoría queda en** "M"** ya no tanto porque ponga alguna escena sexualmente explícita, (además acabo de leer **"MA"** en el reglamento, pero no en la selección de categoría, así que tal vez pronto volvamos a tener rating** "MA"** creo) sino por la trama de la historia.

Quiero agradecerle a** Rodrigo, **por darme ánimos con la historia recientemente jeje. Y tambien a** Linakane, Susyakane, DarthMc, Galahipo, Mariliz1987, Amigo, Guest, ASV y Angelie, **por haberme dedicado su tiempo y sus comentarios. Igual a los que se pusieron a seguir la historia, o la agregaron a favoritos. Espero la reedición les guste todavía más. Que sino, terminaré acabando toda la trama en la primer edición xD.

Me disculpo por el tiempo que tardé, pero en verdad me entró un bloqueó enorme, y una depresión total en lo que escribía, porque no me gustaba, y bue... ni siquiera pude escribir mis acostumbradas críticas de películas o libros que he leido porque empecé a considerarlo irrelevante... En fin, no ha pasado, pero espero un poco de actividad me ayude a dejar pasar mi crisis dramática xD. Gracias :)

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** un diálogo corto en alemán que todavía no está.

A leer.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

El cielo nocturno comenzó a teñirse de un leve rojizo en el oriente. El sol haría su aparición y un nuevo día comenzaría. Un día normal después de todo, uno demasiado solitario porque esa gran casa, era demasiado grande para un anciano como él. Ah claro, porque dicen que los años no pasan en balde, y Soun Tendo lo había comprobado con el tiempo, pues los años habían pasado dejando huella en su piel. Seguía siendo fuerte, pero su cabello ya no era negro totalmente, no. Ya las canas habían hecho su aparición algunos años atrás, y amenazaban con llenarle de nieve la cabellera dentro de poco, incluido su bigote.

Así recibía el nuevo día Soun Tendo, viviendo de recuerdos y paseándose por la casa mientras imaginaba a su hija mayor preparando el desayuno, mientras él tendría que darse a la tarea de despertar a sus otras dos hijas. Al menos a la mediana, porque la más pequeña ya estaría saliendo de la casa, para irse a correr por la acera. "_Buenos tiempos_" solía recordarse con nostalgia.

Se sentó en lo que era su sala. Recordando cuando su casa albergaba a veces a tantos invitados, que las habitaciones no alcanzaban para todos y tenían que compartirlas. Recordando también el día en que llegó a esa casa con el plan de formar una familia junto con su joven esposa Naoko, en aquel entonces eran tan jóvenes y con muchas ilusiones…

Ilusiones que se fueron cumpliendo poco a poco cuando llegó Kasumi, su primer hija. Que aunque su plan era tener un heredero para su dojo, recibió gustoso a su pequeña, era tan linda y dulce. De ahí le siguió Nabiki, con una mente brillante para los negocios, y Akane, su pequeña, que si bien no fue un varón, demostró ser una digna heredera de la escuela Tendo, dado la gran habilidad que tenía para los deportes; aún así, ya no se preocupaba por no haber tenido un hijo, pues su gran amigo Genma, le había comunicado que era padre de un varón, y habían acordado que Ranma, hijo de Genma, se casaría con alguna de sus hijas cuando creciera. Sin embargo Naoko no pudo vivir para ver lo que sería de sus pequeñas. Les había dolido demasiado perder a Naoko, y al principio parecía que no lo superarían, pero al final Kasumi tomó el mando de las labores del hogar, y así las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad_"._

Apenas se había acostumbrado a vivir una vida más o menos tranquila, ya que, Akane lo sorprendía cada día creciendo como artista marcial, y con los famosos duelos a los que la sometían los chicos de su escuela para que accediera a una cita. En fin, no era algo normal, pero su Akane era fuerte, podía con ello.

Y entonces llegaron Genma y Ranma. Estaba muy feliz, porque al fin el momento había llegado, las escuelas Tendo y Saotome se unirían y con esto las técnicas de ambas escuelas se fusionarían y perdurarían. Pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle. Su gran amigo Genma le había contado de un viaje que hizo a Jusenkyo con Ranma, para volverse más fuertes, pero pescaron una de esas maldiciones raras, donde al estar al contacto con el agua fría se convertían Genma en un enorme oso panda, y Ranma en una bella mujer pelirroja.

_"En fin, no me parece que sea algo tan grave."_

¿Qué no era tan grave? Se preguntó de repente cortando abruptamente sus recuerdos. Rió con ironía, ¿cuándo aprendería a no subestimar los inconvenientes? Porque si al menos le hubiera dado más seriedad, y obligar a Genma a encontrar la cura a su problema, quizá la historia sería diferente en estos momentos, y en lugar de una casa vacía, y un dojo aún más vacío e inservible, estaría disfrutando tal vez de un par de nietos corriendo por la casa, y Ranma y Akane haciéndose cargo del dojo. Porque claro que con el pequeño inconveniente de su yerno, Kasumi y Nabiki terminaron por cederle a Akane el lugar de prometida, para disgusto de su pequeña, que de principio se rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo parecía haberse enamorado de Ranma, y el chico de ella aunque lo negara. Parecía que después de todo, las cosas saldrían bien, a pesar de que desde la llegada de los Saotome, la casa Tendo ya no tuviera ni un minuto de paz, si no eran las autoproclamadas prometidas del joven, eran enemigos que querían saldar cuentas, pelear por el amor de Akane, o en su defecto admiradores del lado femenino de Ranma, sin saber realmente el origen de ésta.

Para el chico era incómodo admitir que era un maldito de Jusenkyo, y aunque algunos lo supieron, hubo otros, principalmente Nodoka, la madre del muchacho. Que no se habían enterado de la verdad. Todo por el juramento que Genma le hizo cuando se llevó a Ranma de su lado para entrenarlo.

"_Si a los dieciséis años, no logro convertir a Ranma en todo un hombre, podrás tomar nuestras vidas."_

Era una promesa que los tenía condenados. Realmente Nodoka esperaba ver a su hijo vuelto todo un hombre, de lo contrario. En verdad lo mataría. La catana en su espalda se los recordaba a cada momento. Y por eso, fue preciso que Ranma le diera nombre a su lado femenino: Ranko. La pequeña y simpática pelirroja prima de Akane hacía su aparición cada que Nodoka los visitaba. La mujer se encariñó con Ranko, intentando quitarle un poco las actitudes masculinas que la chica tenía. Pues no eran aptas para una señorita.

Así como le tuvo aprecio al joven Ryoga Hibiki, por ser tan amable y varonil. Anhelaba con el corazón que su hijo fuere igual o más varonil y cortés todavía.

Soun no imaginó que el aprecio de Nodoka cambiaría los destinos de sus hijos radicalmente. Pues Nodoka al maravillarse de la cortesía de Ryoga, pensó inocentemente que un muchacho como él le convendría a Ranko, pues así dejaría ése carácter tan tosco que poseía.

Para suerte de Nodoka, en su camino encontró con una mujer que le habló de la fuente "El deseo de la serpiente". La vendedora le dijo que los espejos de la fuente descifrarían los deseos de su corazón y los concedería. No creyendo mucho en esto, decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad y echó su moneda pidiendo sus deseos.

Nodoka no sabía que la mujer de la fuente: Tomoko, era un espíritu maligno que concedía deseos de forma cruel, haciendo sufrir a quienes se los concedía. Y cuál sería la sorpresa que entre uno de sus deseos, Nodoka deseó que Ranko fuese una buena esposa para Ryoga.

Tomoko en verdad disfrutó de imaginar las consecuencias y declaró su maldición hacia Ranma, la feminidad que tanto le aterraba, ocuparía su vida, y sentiría amor por Ryoga sin límites.

Y entonces todo sucedió. Luego de varios años desde esa maldición, en la que Ranma culminó la maldición volviendo a caer accidentalmente en una fuente que tenía agua de la mujer ahogada de Jusenkyo, dejó de ser varón. Ranma murió y Ranko vivió.

Ryoga un tanto abrumado, porque su amor era para Akane, terminó sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía y sentía, formando una familia con Ranko. Dejando así a una Akane devastada y una que otra prometida autoproclamada de Ranma y rivales un tanto abatidos o deshechos.

Suspiró derrotado, la culpa le embargaba el corazón cada que recordaba lo ocurrido, porque siempre pensaba en que pudo haberse hecho algo al respecto y no se hizo nada, y su hija se había alejado entonces de la familia y de Japón, y no había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Decidió salir, necesitaba alejarse de los recuerdos de nuevo. Pero antes de irse, encontró una postal en la puerta de su casa. Hacia tanto que no recibía correspondencia…

— ¡Carta de Akane!—sorprendido.

La abrió inmediatamente y lloró de felicidad conforme descubría el contenido. Para él significaba una segunda oportunidad, una donde haría las cosas bien. Y con esa determinación, decidió ponerse en acción. Por fin las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

**Y por ahora esto es todo. Pondré los capítulos no tan taaarde. Bueno ya son las 12 con cinco minutos de la madrugada en mi país ahora, pero me refiero no tan tarde en días xD. Y para los que pregunten por el fanfic de Naruto, ahí si tendrán que esperarme un poco más ^^U. Iré un Fanfic a la vez por ahora. Un tanto por que trabajaré con mi crisis y otro porque ya no es fácil concentrarse en escribir teniendo la pc en la sala a la vista de todos, no porque sea algo malo, pero nada como estar en tu propio cuarto y encerrarte para concentrarte, pero no U.u tuve que sugerir la sala... y será difícil cambiarla :/ xD.**

**En fin, gracias :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Volviendo a casa

Aquí poniendo el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten, seguiré actualizando pronto, hasta quedarme sin reservas xD.

El fanfic está basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck".**

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** Cambios de lugar (países o sitios) y uno que otro diálogo en otro idioma.

A leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Volviendo a casa**

**Sevilla, España.**

Cerró la puerta de lo que había sido su casa en los últimos meses. Admiró la casa un momento, incluso más que cuando la compró. Era demasiado grande para una sola persona como ella, sin contar que muy pocas veces llegó a disfrutarla realmente. El trabajo la había absorbido todos esos años. ¿El trabajo? Pareció pensarlo un poco más y negó para sí misma. Se había apasionado buscando una vía de escape, y aunque no le fue nada mal, no era realmente algo que la satisficiera. Sí, tenía una bonita casa moderna en Sevilla, y no cualquier colonia, era de lujo, al igual que su mustang negro. Nunca en su vida había gozado de tantos lujos como en ese tiempo, y aún así no estaba satisfecha.

Se dirigió por fin a su auto, y condujo directamente a su destino final, el aeropuerto internacional. Estacionó su auto, tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a comprar su boleto. Ya irían más tarde a recoger su auto.

Pidió el primer vuelo que la llevara a su ciudad de origen, riéndose mentalmente porque, hace algún tiempo había huido de su país, y ahora volvería a casa.

* * *

**Núremberg, Alemania.**

Se despidió de su familia, tenía que ir a trabajar. Su esposa lo despidió con una gran sonrisa como siempre, y sin perder la costumbre de despedirlo como en su lugar de origen.

Vivían en el extranjero desde hace algunos años, a él le habían ofrecido trabajo de maestro de artes marciales en Alemania. Bueno, en realidad él había buscado trabajos en el extranjero. Si bien no le había ido mal escribiendo novelas, sobre todo con "Las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo" su primera obra, y con la cual había ganado fama en su país y luego de publicarla en otros idiomas, comenzaba a ser famoso en el extranjero; había decidido buscar por bien propio y de su familia, trabajar en el extranjero, donde fuera, pero lejos de Nerima.

Para empezar, todavía le costaba aceptar que estaba casado, con tres hijos producto de ése matrimonio, de los cuales uno se encontraba viviendo lejos de ellos, con los padres de su esposa. Había sido lo mejor, estaba convencido de ello.

Sí, era lo mejor, porque todavía le era difícil aceptar su nueva vida. Más bien el con quien compartía su nueva vida. Su esposa era maravillosa, muy dedicada a su hogar, a los niños, a él. Todo el que los conocía, le felicitaban y envidiaban su suerte. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sólo el hecho de que ella siempre hubiese sido ella, y no dejado de ser él.

Si tan sólo Ranma dejara de existir en su mente, y pudiera ver sólo a Ranko como tal, como su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Pero no, pues todavía lograba ver al guerrero, a su rival de lucha y de amores, todavía le veía, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Él era afortunado, había encontrado la cura para dejar de convertirse en cerdo, y aunque quiso ayudar a su rival, compartiendo el agua de la poza del hombre ahogado, para que dejara de ser mujer, se encontró con el hecho de que Ranma había sido hechizado, que se estaba convirtiendo en Ranko sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo, y se había enamorado de él: Hibiki Ryoga. Ya nada podía hacerse, Ranma era ahora Ranko. Ni siquiera Cologne con su sabiduría ancestral pudo remediarlo. Y él… bueno, él no pudo destrozar el corazón de Ranko. Así que, ahí estaba, trabajando como todo hombre normal, haciéndose cargo de su familia.

Entró al salón, y sus veinte alumnos le saludaron respetuosamente, comenzó la rutina de cada día. Evaluando los avances y fallas de sus alumnos. En eso estaba, hasta que Emil, el director de la escuela le mandó a llamar.

* * *

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

Estaba satisfecho, la casa estaba limpia, el dojo también, había encerado el piso y pintado la fachada y cuartos haciéndola ver más limpia, fresca y nueva. Incluso él mismo se arregló tiñéndose el cabello y bigote. Enterarse de que su hija Akane regresaba a casa con él, lo llenaba de alegría y energía. Y quería que su pequeña viera que todo estaría tal y como ella lo debía recordar. La había extrañado tanto, e incluso avisó a sus otras dos hijas de su llegada, así que Kasumi y Nabiki le habían ayudado en esos días a arreglarlo todo.

Era feliz en ése momento. Había despertado con el aroma del desayuno que Kasumi preparaba, y sí, Kasumi había decidido quedarse por esa noche en casa, para recibir a su hermana. Claro ahora Kasumi no estaba sola, luego de haberse graduado en medicina y mantener una relación con el doctor Tofu, se habían casado. Tenían dos hijas: Akari y Kaori, quienes dormían en lo que era la habitación de Nabiki.

Nabiki le había dicho que llegaría a tiempo para recibir a su hermana, y así fue, llegó un poco después acompañada de sus hijos: Rentaro y Akemi.

Todavía le sorprendía ver a sus dos hijas mayores realizadas y con sus familias. Nabiki se había recibido en finanzas y se había casado con Kuno, con el cual había fundado el Banco Nacional de Nerima, y nos les iba mal. Tampoco a Kasumi le iba mal, ella y su esposo habían creado un hospital. Entonces se preguntó ¿cómo llegaría Akane a verlos? ¿Vendría con su familia?

Se emocionó de pensarlo, pero no podía saberlo, Akane sólo se había disculpado y avisado que iría a visitarlo, si él la recibía. Al final, había marcado el número que le dejó para contactarla y fue como se pusieron de acuerdo.

— ¡El desayuno está listo!—anunció Kasumi.

Se sentaron todos a desayunar, mientras conversaban sobre la repentina llegada de Akane, aunque no sabían bien a qué hora llegaría.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?—se escuchó la voz de una mujer en la entrada.

— ¡Tenemos visitas!—gritó Kaori que salió corriendo a recibir a la visita, seguida de Soun que tardó un poco en reaccionar.

— ¡Akane!—gritaron emocionadas sus hermanas, corriendo tras su padre.

Poco a poco fueron viendo a una mujer elegante, vistiendo un saco y falda de color azul marino, aretes, blusa y zapatillas en color blanco. De piel clara, sus ojos marrones, maquillada levemente, su cabello corto llegándole apenas a los hombros, teniendo todavía ese color azulado que tanto la caracteriza. Sólo que ahora, se le veía con facciones más maduras, ya no era la jovencilla de veinte años que vieron la última vez.

La vieron saludando animadamente con Kaori, que la miraba con esa curiosidad infantil de sus apenas ocho años de edad. Akane volteó a ver a su familia y lloró emocionada, no esperaba encontrar a sus hermanas, ni tampoco conocer a sus sobrinos.

— ¡Akane volviste!—exclamó su padre corriendo a abrazarla efusivamente.

Ambos lloraban. Kasumi y Nabiki se acercaron a saludar a su hermana, uniéndose al abrazo de Soun y Akane, la familia lloraba conmovida, aunque los más jóvenes poco entendían.

* * *

**Núremberg, Alemania.**

Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta.

— Pase—se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta viendo a su jefe en el escritorio, revisando papeles. Emil Fritz, un hombre de cincuenta años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, con la piel rosada, vistiendo un impecable traje color negro y corbata gris.

— ¿Me ha mandado a llamar profesor Fritz?—preguntó al entrar.

— Toma asiento por favor—le invitó.

— Gracias profesor.

— Llevas siete años en la escuela y todavía me saludas con tanta formalidad Hibiki—mencionó el hombre sonriendo—en fin, no ha sido para esto que te he mandado a llamar.

— ¿Hay algún problema con los muchachos?—preguntó un poco preocupado.

— No, eres un gran maestro, están contentos contigo—le calmó.

Ryoga quedó esperando la respuesta de su jefe, le ponía ansioso el verlo tan pensativo, como si buscara la forma de decirle algo.

— No sabría cómo decírtelo, pero la escuela sufrirá algunos cambios, empezando por la administración—comenzó—Yo no seré más el director del colegio, y la nueva directiva ha decidido suprimir algunos programas educativos, y cambiarlos por otros más modernos, encaminados a la tecnología.

— Comprendo.

— Lo siento—se disculpó—intenté salvarte a ti y a varios de tus compañeros—explicó—en verdad lo siento.

— Descuide profesor.

— Podrás recoger tu cheque al finalizar tus clases con Diana.

— Gracias.

— A ti, Hibiki—despidió el hombre.

Salió de la oficina un tanto preocupado, acaba de quedarse sin empleo. Contaba con las regalías de sus libros, pero no sería lo mismo. Ya intuía que algo así sucedería, el director había recibido a unos inversionistas unos meses atrás, que venían con nuevas ideas para mejorar el prestigio de la institución. La tecnología invadía la vida cotidiana, sobre todo en occidente. Poca gente tenía tiempo para dedicarse a las actividades de "ocio" como solían llamarle. ¡Ja! ¿Ocio era saber defenderse?

Conforme se acercaba de nuevo a su salón, vio como otros de sus compañeros daban la nueva noticia, Jenell la profesora de artes, se despedía de sus alumnos con semblante triste. Escuchó a Manfred el profesor de música cantando una canción de despedida con sus alumnos.

En verdad no había sido el único. Entró a su salón y sus alumnos le miraban ansiosos.

— Sensei—le llamó un chico como de dieciséis años, de piel clara y cabellos azabaches, seguramente intuyendo lo que sucedería.

— Bueno chicos, quiero que me den una pelea digna—anunció— ¿Quién me reta?

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, sin comprender la actitud de su maestro. Se acercó el mismo chico que lo había llamado cuando entró.

— Yo acepto tu reto sensei—se puso frente a él.

— Bien Leonard, veamos qué tanto has aprendido—sonrió.

Se dirigieron al centro del salón, mientras los demás alumnos se sentaban formando un círculo que rodearía el lugar de la pelea.

— Comencemos—anunció Ryoga poniéndose en guardia, esperando el ataque de su alumno, el cual le propinó una patada que Ryoga bloqueó al instante—algunas personas consideran que aprender a defenderse es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo al lanzar al suelo a su alumno con un ataque de su brazo izquierdo—prefieren darle mayor atención a la vida tecnológica—otra patada bloqueada— después de todo, tenemos a la policía para que nos defienda.

Leonard volvió a ponerse de pie, y ahora esperaba el ataque de su maestro.

— Ustedes toman esto como un deporte o un juego—mencionó con cierto enojo— ¡Pero un ataque de un ladrón o vándalo, no será un juego!—atacó a su alumno dándole puñetazos y patadas que el chico apenas esquivaba con cierta dificultad— ¿así te defenderás de un ladrón, así defenderás a tu familia de un ataque?—espetó aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes, hasta que finalmente Leonard una vez más era vencido—tomen esto en serio—dijo parando la pelea.

Leonard estaba en el suelo, y su maestro le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Sé que ustedes no llevan tantos años practicando como yo, y han mejorado, teniendo en cuenta que las clases han sido sólo cinco horas por semana—reconoció—les falta un poco más, pero tendrán que aprenderlo por su cuenta—comentó—la escuela tendrá algunos cambios, y les enseñarán más sobre tecnología.

— ¡Pero sensei! ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?—preguntó preocupado Adolph.

— Practiquen lo que ya les enseñé, y busquen alguna escuela de artes marciales—dijo.

— ¿Y por qué usted no abre una?—sugirió Nevin, un chico de cabellos castaños.

— ¡Sí es verdad!—exclamó alegre Leonard—nosotros lo seguiríamos maestro.

Ryoga rió levemente, cuánto optimismo en la juventud se decía. Pero él ya tenía otros planes, y se los haría saber a sus alumnos, era lo menos que se merecían.

* * *

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

Las presentaciones se habían terminado, incluso Tofu y Kuno le habían ido a dar la bienvenida un poco después de que se reencontrara con sus hermanas y su padre. Había escuchado con asombro las hazañas de sus sobrinos, y algunas aventuras ocurridas en la familia durante su ausencia. También había hablado de su recorrido por el mundo, de su éxito en Europa, y su deseo de establecerse una vez más en su hogar. Al inicio había dicho que conseguiría un departamento, incluso le había pedido a Nabiki que le ayudara con ello, pero su padre se negó, ofreciéndole una vez más su casa, diciéndole que ése era su hogar, y ahí podría estar si ella así lo quería. Y aceptó. Porque sabía que su padre se sentía solo, y aunque se tiñera el cabello haciéndolo ver de nuevo como el hombre fuerte que tanto recordaba, sabía que ambos se necesitaban.

Y ahora estaban solos. Nabiki y Kasumi se habían ido hacia unas horas junto con sus familias. Tenían que regresar a sus labores cotidianas, y los chicos a prepararse para el colegio.

— Son adorables—mencionó haciendo referencia a sus sobrinos.

— Si, lo son—concedió su padre—creo que le caerás bastante bien a Kaori.

— Supongo.

— No, en verdad Kaori se parece mucho a ti en tu carácter.

— Espero que no—rió Akane.

— Akane, espero no te moleste pero…—dudoso— yo pensaba que tú vendrías con…

— Me acabo de divorciar papá—interrumpió sabiendo a lo que quería llegar su padre.

— ¡Te habías casado!—sorprendido.

— Sí, fue hace cuatro años, él es un empresario holandés—explicó.

— ¡Un extranjero!—exclamó y Akane asintió— ¿Pero entonces?

— No funcionó, es todo—cortó.

— Debiste casarte con un japonés—mencionó su padre.

— Tal vez, pero ya pasó—despreocupada.

— ¿Y… no tuvieron hijos Akane?—preguntó con cierto miedo.

La vio sorprenderse, se le ensombreció la mirada, no debió haber preguntado, pero la había visto tan afectiva con los niños que…

— ¿Te separó de tus hijos?—preguntó recordando la alta tasa de divorcios que mencionaban en occidente a diferencia de su país.

— Si hubiera habido niños—endureció sus facciones—no me habría separado papá—comentó recuperando la compostura.

— Lo siento hija.

— Ya, no importa—se levantó de la mesa—quiero descansar, fue un viaje pesado.

— Tu habitación te está esperando—le sonrió su padre.

— Gracias.

La vio subir las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su antigua habitación con la maleta que traía de su viaje. Estaba contento de tener a su hija de nuevo con él, pero preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya ni siquiera le reclamó el hecho de que no hubiera dado aviso de su boda, de que él ni siquiera sabría quién fue el desgraciado que no pudo ser capaz de llevar un matrimonio como Kami manda.

— Extranjeros—se dijo para sí mismo. Ya pensaría en buscarle un buen hombre a su hija para que su fuera su marido. Uno de su misma tierra, y que no fuera tan complicado. Sí, eso haría.

* * *

**Núremberg, Alemania.**

Llegó a su hogar luego de haber concluido su jornada laboral. Estaba llegando un poco más tarde, se había despedido de sus alumnos y también de sus compañeros. Ahora debía dar la noticia a su familia. Vendría un nuevo cambio.

Entró y fue recibido por su esposa, sonriéndole como siempre. Su hijo Renji, un muchacho de apenas quince años, de cabellos azabaches y piel clara tan parecido a él, pero con los ojos azules de su esposa; se encontraba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro. Y seguramente su pequeña estaría ya durmiendo en su habitación.

— Bienvenido querido—le recibió una pelirroja con el cabello lacio y suelto, sus ojos azules lucían alegres, la verdad los años le habían favorecido mucho, quién iba a decirlo, era su mujer.

Colgó su chamarra en el perchero del recibidor.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes—se dirigió a su esposa e hijo, quien interrumpió su lectura.

Hizo pasar a su esposa a la sala, y se sentaron, su esposa a lado de su hijo, y él prefirió estar de pie para hablarles.

— Acaba de haber recorte en mi trabajo—comenzó—Y al igual que otros de mis compañeros he quedado desempleado—pausó esperando algún comentario.

— Bueno, no te preocupes querido—dijo su esposa—yo puedo buscar trabajo.

— Podrías abrir una escuela _vati_—interrumpió Renji.

— Sí he pensado en abrir una escuela—comentó—y no es necesario que busques trabajo querida—se dirigió a su mujer—pero quiero saber ¿Qué pensarían de que volviéramos a Japón? Allá quiero reabrir la escuela de mis padres.

Renji estaba sorprendido, hacía años que se habían mudado con la clara idea de no regresar y ahora, podrían volver, y quería volver a ver a sus abuelos, a su hermano.

— ¿Estás seguro Ryoga?—preguntó Ranko.

— Sólo quiero saber si ustedes están de acuerdo—comentó.

— Por mí no hay problema—dijo Renji—volveremos a casa, y veré de nuevo a los abuelos y a mi hermano.

— Bien, ¿tú qué dices querida?

— Yo te apoyo Ryoga—sonrió Ranko. A ella también le hacía ilusión ver a su familia, especialmente a su hijo.

— Bien, estando todos de acuerdo, será mejor que empecemos a empacar, porque estaremos volviendo a casa en una semana—anunció Ryoga—Renji hablaremos con tus maestros para que puedas matricularte en algún instituto de Japón cuanto antes. Espero tengas tus materias en orden.

— ¡Claro!

— Ok chicos, pero no olviden llevarse su GPS—añadió Ranko, pues no quería retrasar el viaje por andar buscando a su esposo, a su hijo, o a ambos. Pues hasta ahora el GPS había sido su salvación para evitar que Ryoga se perdiera de camino en el trabajo y fuera despedido por ello, o Renji expulsado por faltar a clase.

— Está bien mamá—dijo Renji mostrando su aparato. Que no era más que su celular, de lo contrario sería un fastidio andarlo cargando.

— Y no olviden configurarlo cuando lleguemos a Japón.

— No, no lo olvidaremos—dijo Ryoga.

— Bueno, si no hay otro anuncio, pasemos al comedor, la cena está lista—anunció Ranko.

* * *

**Como dije, agregué algunos detalles, en ése caso el despido de Ryoga (**no lo había planeado antes**) no sé si en los países menosprecien las artes culturales, pero he puesto que le dan más interés a las cosas tecnológicas vale, es un fanfic al fin y al cabo xD.**

**Y también agregué el recibimiento de las hermanas Tendo, que en el primero ni las menciono casi x.x... Y por lo que recuerdo la familia era muy unida y Soun estaría como loco con el regreso de su hija, diciéndolo a medio mundo xD.**

**Ok espero les agrade, lo había escrito hace meses pero le hice algunas correcciones. Y como fuente de inspiración, me he escuchado como 3 versiones de "**El lago de los cisnes**" y "**The phantom of the opera**" xD. **

**Ahora sí, gracias por leer, y espero me dejen algún comentario, besos!**


	3. Chapter 2 Reencuentros

El fanfic está basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck".**

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** Cambios de lugar (países o sitios) y uno que otro diálogo en otro idioma.

A leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentros.**

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

Se veía durmiendo en el futón de su habitación con cierta incomodidad a un muchacho de apenas quince o dieciséis años cuando mucho, su cabello era azabache y su piel clara; despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. Seguía en su futón y en casa de sus abuelos eso era seguro. Suspiró cansado, los sueños se hacían presentes con mayor frecuencia últimamente. Decidió ignorarlo como siempre y volver a dormirse, pero el sol ya estaba anunciándose en todo su esplendor por la ventana, y no deseaba ser despertado por su abuelo. Se levantó entonces, no tenía clases, ya que en unos días iniciarían las inscripciones en el instituto, estaba libre según él.

Preparó sus cosas para darse un baño, cuando escuchó la voz de su abuela llamándole desde la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Estás despierto cariño?—preguntó.

— Sí _sobo_, estoy despierto—contestó.

— Bien querido, el desayuno ya va a estar listo.

— Ya bajo.

Bajó luego de quince minutos, sus abuelos se encontraban bebiendo té.

— Buenos días_—_saludó.

— Buenos días querido—saludó su abuela cariñosamente— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Regular.

— ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?—preguntó su abuelo.

— ¿Eh? No, sólo estaba pensando en qué club meterme ahora que inicien las clases—mintió.

— Pues has estado en demasiadas actividades ¿qué elegirás ahora?—preguntó su abuelo.

— Supongo que tomaré mecatrónica y futbol americano.

— Deberías tomar algún deporte de combate—sugirió.

— Tal vez—no muy convencido.

— Genma no presiones a Ranma—intervino su abuela.

— Nodoka por favor—pidió Genma—entrené a Ranma desde niño, como para que desperdicie lo aprendido, tiene un gran potencial.

— _Sohu _entreno contigo a diario, y hemos ido a excursiones durante mis vacaciones, no estoy desperdiciando nada—comentó el muchacho.

— Eso espero muchacho—se acomodó los lentes— porque tendrás que demostrar tus habilidades dentro de poco a tus padres.

— ¿Cómo?—sorprendido.

— ¿De qué hablas Genma?—Nodoka estaba desconcertada.

— ¡¿Iremos a Alemania?!—se emocionó el jovencito.

— Ja, ja, ja ¡No! Es aún mejor—respondió—Tu madre llamó ayer para decirme que regresarán a Japón el próximo fin de semana—sonriente.

Nodoka lloraba emocionada, tenía años sin ver a sus hijos. Se habían ido a Alemania cuando Ranma tenía siete años.

— ¿En verdad?—todavía sorprendido— ¡Qué bien, ya quiero ver cuánto ha mejorado Renji!

— Bueno habrá que preparar las habitaciones—mencionó Nodoka.

— No, ellos volverán a su casa—dijo Genma—pero tendremos que ir a darle mantenimiento—comentó.

La familia acordó que irían en la semana a limpiar la casa, para prepararles la bienvenida. Mientras tanto, luego de desayunar Genma dijo que se iría a casa de su amigo Soun a jugar shōgi. Su nieto lo acompañaría, sólo por que en ocasiones el señor Tendo era amable y le daba algunas lecciones sobre las técnicas de la escuela Tendo que combinadas con las de la escuela Saotome de su abuelo, eran una maravilla para él.

Pero en el camino abuelo y nieto decidieron retarse, y en algún punto una anciana echó agua sobre la acera, mojando al pobre Genma, viéndose entonces a un enorme panda persiguiendo al jovencito que se burlaba al ver que no podía darle alcance.

— ¿Y dices que estoy desperdiciando mi talento, viejo?—se burló.

— ¡Grr!—rugió el panda.

Siguió corriendo sin perder de vista al panda, pero de repente desapareció. Siguió corriendo hasta que vio que su sombra era demasiado grande. Saltó de inmediato evitando que el panda se le echara encima.

— Eres lento abuelo—dijo el chiquillo.

El panda volvió a abalanzársele cuando de repente sintió un enorme golpe que lo mando a volar un par de metros hacia el suelo, dejándolo noqueado al instante.

— ¿Estás bien?—escuchó una voz femenina hablarle.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendido.

— Escucha, no deberías jugar con los animales salvajes, el panda pudo haberte lastimado—explicaba la mujer—ahora tendremos que llamar a control animal antes de que despierte.

La mujer estaba mirando al panda, dándole la espalda al chico, mientras sacaba su móvil. Fue entonces que el muchacho reaccionó.

— ¡Espera!—evitando que hiciera la llamada—esto ha sido un malentendido—explicó poniéndose frente al panda encarándola—el panda es mi abuelo, no es un animal salvaje.

Se quedó estática al ver al muchacho, no podía ser cierto que estuviera viéndolo a él si él...

_"Se escuchó un grito aterrador en el dojo, ella corría totalmente asustada, llegó al comedor y tomó la mesa alzándola en sus hombros._

— _¡Voy a golpearlo!—gritó._

— _¿Akane, qué pasa por qué gritas así?—preguntó su hermana Kasumi._

— _¡Hay un degenerado en el baño!_

— _¿Por qué no lo golpeaste si eres tan fuerte?—dijo Nabiki._

— _¡Estaba demasiado asustada hasta para moverme!—gritó._

— _Me parece muy extraño porque Ranma era quien estaba bañándose—explicó Kasumi._

— _Perdón—interrumpió una voz masculina._

_Voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, era un chico apuesto de cabellos azabaches y piel clara, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa china de color roja._

— _¿Y tú, quién eres?—preguntó Nabiki._

— _Soy Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto."_

A su mente empezaron a llegarle escenas de su vida pasada, memorias que quería olvidar, observó al panda y al muchacho, tenía que estar soñando.

— Ran-ma—musitó sintiéndose de repente un poco mareada.

— ¿E-estás bien?—preguntó preocupado el muchacho al verla desvanecerse, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla en brazos. Pero se quedó muy sorprendido al observarla—Pero si ella es…

No pudo pensar mucho, sintió una pata peluda en su hombro, volteó a ver a su abuelo.

"Sígueme" decía la pancarta de madera que sostenía. Ranma asintió sin decir nada, llevando todavía a la mujer desmayada en sus brazos. Llegaron al dojo Tendo, la verdad es que estaban a unos pasos del dojo. En la entrada estaba Soun barriendo cuando vio llegar a sus invitados, se extrañó al ver al joven Ranma con una mujer en brazos hasta que la reconoció.

— ¡Akane!—corrió asustado hacia el chico— ¿qué le ha pasado a mi pobre Akane?—llorando desconsolado— ¡Akane!—gritaba afligido el hombre.

— Sólo se ha desmayado—comentó con cierta pena al ver el drama que se montaba el señor Tendo.

— ¡Akane!—seguía llorando dramáticamente.

— La llevaré a su habitación señor Tendo…

No le fue difícil reconocer la habitación, cuando era más pequeño, era demasiado travieso y curioso. Así que ya sabía cómo era la casa del señor Tendo.

La acostó en su cama y la observó un momento.

— Estará bien—interrumpió la voz de Genma ya convertido en hombre—se impresionó al verte.

— Ya lo creo—dijo el muchacho.

— Dejémosla descansar —propuso su abuelo—Soun sigue llorando como magdalena—se burló.

— Ése viejo, a veces da pena.

Escuchaba las voces muy lejanas, tratando de reconocerlas. Sabía que una era del señor Genma, pero la segunda voz…

* * *

Le encontraron llorando todavía en la sala.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija, Saotome?—preguntó al verlos bajar.

— Ella está bien, señor Tendo—dijo Ranma—sólo ha sido un desmayo.

— Seguramente le impresionó verte, hijo—dijo Genma.

— ¡Saotome debiste avisarme que venías! Akane no estaba lista para verlos—renegó Soun.

— No sabíamos que había vuelto—rebatió Genma.

— Es cierto, se me olvidó avisarles—dijo ya calmado Soun.

— Habrá que dejarla descansar—dijo Genma.

— ¿Creen que debería irme?—comentó Ranma con cierta preocupación.

— No lo creo—dijo Genma—en algún momento se verán, así que mejor ahora a que se vean por las calles y se vuelva a impresionar.

— En eso tiene razón Saotome—añadió Soun.

Ranma se quedó callado, había escuchado mucho de Akane, durante su infancia, y había estado ansioso de conocerla. Aunque nunca pensó que sería así. Soun les sirvió té y siguió platicando con Genma sobre cómo y cuándo había llegado Akane. Ranma les escuchó interesado, enterándose de que ella había vivido en España. Y a decir verdad, le llamaba la atención el extranjero, sus padres le enviaban postales de Alemania y se quedaba maravillado con los paisajes, o las fotos que veía en su ordenador.

* * *

Fue recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco. No recordaba haberse dormido de nuevo, pero se fue ubicando al escuchar una carcajada que provenía de la sala seguida de un gruñido. Reconocía ese sonido, seguramente su padre estaría jugando shōgi con su tío Genma.

— ¡Tío Genma!—musitó sorprendida levantándose de inmediato, y bajando a la sala tan rápido como pudo, encontrándose con que, en efecto su padre y Genma jugaban shōgi, aparentemente su padre estaba ganando y Genma perdiendo.

— Ah, ha despertado Akane—le saludó una voz juvenil.

Volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz, y creyó estar soñando.

— ¿Ranma?—preguntó con sorpresa, sintiéndose de repente como si volviera a tener dieciséis años, y el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

— Bueno sí, me llamo Ranma—respondió el muchacho—Soy nieto de Genma—informó—Ranma Hibiki, para servirle—se presentó.

— ¡Oh hija, has despertado!—dijo Soun sonriente, interrumpiendo a la pareja pues se puso a un lado del joven—mira éste es Ranma, nieto de Genma—abrazó al muchacho con su brazo derecho—se parece mucho a su tío ¿verdad?

— ¿Su tío?—extrañada y detallando al muchacho, en verdad se parecía a Ranma, pero él no llevaba su pelo amarrado en una tranza, tenía el cabello corto, y no usaba ropas chinas, él vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa blanca de manga larga y converse blancos, y él era más joven.

— El gemelo de Ranko—dijo Genma al ver la inspección de Akane, algún día tendría que enterarse.

— Ah ya… entonces es tu nieto, tío Genma—apenas organizando lo que su padre y "tío" trataban de decirle.

— Así es—respondió.

— Pues sí, te pareces mucho a tu tío—comentó Akane al muchacho—espero que no tengas su carácter—bromeó—gusto en conocerte Ranma, soy Akane Tendo.

— Igualmente Akane—le sonrió.

— ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos?—mencionó Soun.

— Sí, buena idea Tendo—dijo Genma alegre.

— Bien, prepararé el desayuno—dijo Akane.

— ¡NO!—gritaron Soun y Genma al unísono, dejando a Ranma sorprendido por el comportamiento de los viejos, y a Akane con una evidente ira.

— Aprendí a cocinar en España—dijo Akane conteniendo su furia.

— No lo dudo hija, pero es un gran día para celebrar tu regreso ¿no crees?—nervioso— comamos fuera—propuso pero casi como orden— Tanto tiempo sin verte lo amerita, anda vamos, Saotome, Ranma, ¡vengan!—dijo casi arrastrando a Akane a la salida.

Llegaron a un restaurant, de carne asada, Soun evidentemente se mostraba feliz de tener a su hija de vuelta, y casi lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, la gente que lo escuchó le felicitó por el regreso de su hija. Akane estaba avergonzada y se avergonzó aún más cuando Soun le propuso a Genma brindar con sake por el regreso de Akane. Ranma simplemente les miraba divertido.

— El señor Tendo la extrañaba mucho Akane—comentó Ranma al ver a los abuelos brindando sonrientes y a Akane apenada, pues los habían sentado juntos y los viejos estaban frente a ellos.

— Ya sé, pero había olvidado que podía ser tan abrumador—mencionó.

— Debe ser normal, mi abuelo dijo que usted tenía mucho de haberse mudado.

— Sí, casi quince años—dijo Akane—pero no me hables de usted, me haces sentir más vieja—agobiada.

— Lo siento, es que como mi tío fue tu prometido, me inculcaron un respeto para ti—le sonrió.

— Ah, gracias—musitó— ¿Y qué fue lo que te contaron de mí los abuelos?—preguntó, tratando de ignorar la algarabía de su padre y tío.

— Cosas buenas, como que ustedes fueron comprometidos a los dieciséis años… —comenzó el chico.

Luego de unas horas regresaban al dojo Tendo, Akane y Ranma llevando a rastras a los viejos. Se les habían pasado las copas, o la edad ya no les hacía aguantar tanto más bien.

— _Sobo_, va a enojarse por esto—dijo Ranma al dejar a su abuelo y al señor Tendo, en el suelo de la sala, durmiendo.

— Me magino—comentó Akane— ¿puedes ayudarme a subir a mi padre?—preguntó y el chico asintió.

Llevaron a Soun a su dormitorio, dejándolo totalmente dormido en su cama.

— Llevaremos a tu abuelo en mi auto—dijo Akane—aunque tal vez deberíamos reanimarlo un poco.

No hizo falta que dijera más, pues Ranma le echó una cubeta de agua fría al anciano, despertándolo abruptamente y convertido en panda.

— ¡Grr!—rugió enojado.

— Cálmate—dijo el chico—_sobo_ se enojará si te ve en ese estado—dijo echándole agua caliente al instante.

— ¡Pero hay mejores modos!—se quejó su abuelo.

— Pues ha sido el único que se me ocurrió—dijo el chico.

La risa de Akane interrumpió su pelea, voltearon a verla, y reía con total sinceridad.

— Lo siento—se disculpó parando su risa—los llevaré a su casa.

— No te preocupes hija, podemos irnos—dijo Genma—además tu padre necesita que lo atiendas.

— Mi padre despertará en unas horas, y yo no tardaré—dijo Akane—vamos, mi auto está esperando.

Sin objetar más, la siguieron. Era cierto, fuera de la casa estaba un mustang de color negro que habían ignorado, elegante. Akane les invitó a subir, Ranma estaba impresionado.

— La paquetería japonesa es muy eficaz—dijo Akane sonriendo.

— ¡Tu auto es increíble!—dijo al estar sentado en la parte trasera del auto, pues su abuelo se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Te gusta?—le sonrió Akane.

— Sí, es muy elegante.

— Y su motor es increíble—añadió Akane—pero hoy conduciré normal, otro día les doy una demostración, no sea que el tío se mareé por la velocidad.

— Claro—le sonrió Ranma.

— Vaya hija, te ha ido muy bien—comentó Genma—me da gusto.

— Gracias tío.

— Pensábamos que ya no volverías.

— Yo también tío—dijo Akane—la verdad me fue tan bien que no lo pensaba, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

— Y si te iba tan bien ¿Por qué volviste?—preguntó Ranma.

— ¡Mocoso impertinente!—reprendió Genma—eso no se pregunta.

— No te preocupes tío—dijo Akane—volví porque extrañaba mi país, y pienso abrir una escuela—comentó.

— ¿Escuela? ¿Reabrirás el dojo de tu padre?—preguntó Genma.

— No, es otro tipo de escuela—dijo Akane.

— ¿Qué tipo de escuela?—preguntó Ranma.

— Ya lo verán—dijo aparcando el auto—hemos llegado chicos.

Y sí, habían llegado ya al dojo Saotome. Por así decirlo. Genma comenzó a salir del auto con cierta dificultad, seguía un poco mareado por los efectos del sake. Ranma le ayudó a salir del auto de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres pasar hija?—preguntó Genma.

— No lo sé tío, mejor otro día—dudaba.

— Vamos Akane, _sobo_ estará contenta de volver a verte—le dijo el chico.

No tuvo que decir más, pues casualmente Genma estuvo por caerse, de no ser porque Ranma le sostenía y porque Akane se apresuró a ayudarle al chico.

— Gracias por la ayuda—dijo el chico—_sohu_, estarás en problemas con _sobo_—le dijo a Genma.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?—se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

— _Sohu_ bebió de más—explicó el chico.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Tía Nodoka, lo lamento, mi padre y el tío Genma brindaron por mi regreso—dijo Akane explicando y Nodoka volteó a verla percatándose entonces de su presencia.

— Akane, querida—dijo sorprendida, pero de repente la abrazó, haciendo que Akane soltará a Genma y dejando que Ranma cargara con el peso de su abuelo—que bueno que volviste—dijo Nodoka al abrazarla y comenzando a llorar emocionada.

Akane también lloró. Ranma les miraba sin decir nada, y Genma por fin se incorporó, aguantando un poco sus lágrimas.

— _Viejo mañoso_—pensó viendo que su abuelo podía mantenerse de pie. Pero sin atreverse a reclamarle.

* * *

*****_Sohu: abuelo_

*****_Sobo: abuela_

**Mmm sé que muchos estaban familiarizados con Ojiisan y Obaasan, pero hay un artículo que habla de los abuelos propios y de los terceros, y al parecer siempre hemos escrito o escuchado de la forma en que se le dice a los abuelos de terceras personas, que propios. Pueden corroborarlo en páginas de enseñanza de japonés :)**

**Vale, ya que andaré fuera éste día, dejo el segundo y tercer capítulo. El encuentro fue diferente al primero que puse, pero bueno ojalá les guste. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y seguir la historia :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Sueños

El fanfic está basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck".**

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** Cambios de lugar (países o sitios) y uno que otro diálogo en otro idioma.

A leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Sueños.**

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón. **

Akane volvía a la casa de su padre. Regresaba de haber dejado a Ranma y a Genma en su casa. Volvía pensando en lo que acababa de vivir, el reencuentro con los Saotome, el haber conocido a Ranma; pero más que nada, enterarse de que la historia tendría que contarla de otra manera a partir de ahora. Pues ella era la ex prometida de Ranma Saotome, quien era ahora el gemelo de Ranko Hibiki, madre del joven Ranma, en honor y por el parecido con su "tío" que ahora era recordado por haber fallecido en un accidente de barco en China. Y ella desconsolada, se marchó del país apenas cumpliendo la mayoría de edad.

Digería entonces la noticia, de que Ranko vivía en Alemania con Ryoga, y tenían ya tres hijos. Ranma se había quedado bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos, porque además de que el chico los adoraba, la joven pareja no deseaba dejar solos a los viejos.

Suspiró como soltando sus pensamientos, y sonrió. Estaba bien, ella tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse, más que del eterno fantasma dual de Ranma y Ranko.

* * *

**Sevilla, España.**

Se veía a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, caucásico, de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos color avellana. Vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y corbata zafiro. Sentado en su escritorio atendiendo una llamada, la cual lo había alterado.

— ¡Que no es posible, hombre!—exclamó— ¡Búsquenla! ¡No pudo haberse desaparecido de la faz de la tierra de un día para otro, joder!

Colgó bruscamente. Totalmente furioso, no podía tener mejor suerte que haber contratado investigadores tan ineptos.

— ¿Has acabado tu drama Andrés?—preguntó burlón otro pelirrojo, pero de ojos azules y con la piel un poco más morena que su acompañante. Y vestía de traje color azul marino, con corbata plateada. Aparentaba tener un poco más de los treinta y cinco.

— Fabricio—murmuró enojado—esto ha sido culpa tuya.

— ¿Mía?

— ¡Habíamos acordado en la demanda de divorcio que no te le acercarías de nuevo!—reclamó.

— Y no lo hice—dijo inocente.

— ¡Patrañas!—bramó—mí vigilancia asegura que tú te acercaste de más, y por eso ahora no encontramos a Momo, imbécil.

— Velázquez cálmate—pidió—no tengo la culpa de que tu chica estrella se haya asustado con tan poco—burlón.

— ¿Quieres que me calme?—se levantó de su escritorio, y se acercó a Fabricio encarándole indignado— ¡Cómo carajos voy a calmarme, si me ha dejado sin avisarme!—espetó—teníamos una película por filmar ¿comprendes? ¿qué diré ahora a los productores? ¿eh?—desafió— ¡Vamos hombre! ¿qué les digo?—se impacientó al ver que el otro se mantenía en silencio.

— Podrías decir que se ha accidentado—sugirió sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Accidentado?—se preguntó alertándose de inmediato y tomando por las solapas al hombre— ¿Qué le hiciste Fabricio?—preguntó empujándolo contra la pared de su oficina.

— ¡Nada hombre!—se defendió—yo tampoco sé dónde carajo se ha metido.

— Escúchame idiota, yo me entero que Momo ha sufrido un rasguño, un sólo rasguño—enfatizó— y me voy contra ti con todo ¿entendiste?—amenazó.

— Sí, ya cálmate que yo no le he hecho nada a Momo—dijo apartándolo con fuerza— _"al menos no aún"._

Andrés soltó a Fabricio, quien aprovechó para retirarse, mientras Andrés hacía otra llamada.

— Gálvez—dijo a quien llamó— ¿Ya han buscado entre accidentados, desaparecidos o en la… morgue?— lo último lo dijo con dificultad— ¡Pues búsquenla!—ordenó y colgó.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, maldijo por lo bajo a Fabricio por haberse escapado de la oficina. Sentía que algo le ocultaba y lo descubriría.

— Momo ¿Dónde te has metido mujer?—se preguntó resignado.

* * *

**Núremberg, Alemania.**

Sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones, nostalgia por dejar la casa que habitaron por casi nueve años. Pero ansiosa por volver a su tierra, por ver a su familia de nuevo. Vio a su hijo saliendo por fin con su último equipaje.

— Ya estamos listos _mutti_—le dijo su hijo.

— Vale cariño, hora de irnos—dijo emocionada.

— _Vati_ y Ritsuko están ya en el taxi—informó.

Ranko asintió. Renji salió y le siguió Ranko cerrando con llave la casa por fin, recordando que en unas horas llegarían los nuevos dueños de su casa, así que dejó las llaves en la maceta que tenían a lado de la entrada. Les había indicado a los futuros dueños que ahí les dejaría la llave. Se dirigió entonces al taxi. El cual finalmente se dirigió al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad.

Y entre regaños por parte de la pelirroja a sus dos varones, quien llevaba a una pequeña de cabellos color vino, de piel rosácea y ojos color café, como de tres años en sus brazos.

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear?—reclamó entre dientes.

— ¡Es que casi nos perdemos por su culpa!—dijo el chico mirando con desaprobación a su padre.

— Y ya me he disculpado—discutió Ryoga—pero tú mocoso, ¡no me respetas!

— Iré a dejar el equipaje—ignoró a su padre.

— ¿Seguro que no vas a perderte?—se burló Ryoga—mira que tienes peor orientación que yo.

— Ya lo sé y es gracias a ti—reclamó— ¡tenía que heredar tu defecto!—bufó.

— ¡Renji!—reclamó su madre viéndolo severamente—respeta a tu padre, y tú querido, deja de burlarte de tu hijo—regañó—les he dado a los dos un GPS para que se ayuden y los han perdido, así que vamos a dejar las mochilas y subiremos al avión en calma ¿entendido?

— Pero yo…—se quejó Renji.

— ¿Entendido?—enfatizó entre dientes Ranko.

— Entendido—dijo Ryoga—andando.

Así fue como se despidieron de Alemania, para emprender el vuelo a Japón. Les esperaban unas largas horas de viaje.

* * *

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

Llevaba un par de semanas desde su regreso. Si bien había pensado en hacerse de una escuela en su país, sabía que primero tendría que ofrecerse como maestra en alguna escuela, y qué mejor que el instituto Furinkan. Pensaba con cierto sarcasmo, pues su querida hermana Nabiki, le había dicho a su esposo Kuno que contratara a Akane. Kuno por supuesto se alegró con la idea, y más cuando supo que Akane podría suplir a uno de sus profesores que se había accidentado y por ende, estaría por largo tiempo en incapacidad.

Así que ahí estaba, llevando sus papeles para darse de alta en Furinkan. Encontrándose con viejos compañeros del instituto. Daisuke por ejemplo era quien daba clases de algebra en el instituto y Hiroko maestra de geografía. En ese momento odió su suerte, sus viejos compañeros preguntándole por su vida, que si ya se había casado, que si tenía hijos, y ellos contándole sobre sus familias. Finalmente se los pudo quitar de encima cuando Hanako, la recepcionista de Kuno la encontró y se la llevó para hacer los trámites de su ingreso como profesora de artes.

— Usted me parece conocida—dijo la mujer.

— Estudiaba aquí—contestó con simpleza.

— No, conocida de otro sitio—meditaba la mujer mientras revisaba el papeleo— ¿es usted artista?

— Me recibí como licenciada en artes—sonrió nerviosa Akane.

— No me refería a eso—dijo Hanako—es que me gusta ver novelas europeas, y usted me parece conocida, pero bueno tal vez sea mi imaginación—le restó importancia.

— Tal vez…

— Cómo sea, bienvenida Akane—le felicitó—podrá iniciar su curso en unos días.

— Gracias señorita Hanako—le sonrió.

— Por nada.

Se fue rápidamente del instituto, esperando no encontrarse con algún otro ex compañero de clase, con Kuno o cualquier otra persona que la conociera. Cuando por fin salió se relajó por fin. Fue mala idea aceptar trabajar para Kuno, pero necesitaba trabajar, ocuparse en algo, mientras fundaba su propia escuela.

— ¡Akane!

Escuchó que la llamaban y vio que se trataba de Ranma, el nieto de Genma.

— Hola Ranma—saludó.

— Que gusto encontrarte—saludó el chico.

— Tal vez…

— Akane—le llamó apenándose por lo que diría.

— Dime.

— ¿Te molestaría si te invito a tomar un helado?—preguntó totalmente avergonzado.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendida.

— Por favor…

Verlo así de apenado la hizo enternecerse, y soltó una risita, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara aún más.

— Bien, vamos—concedió—pero tú pagas—le guiñó el ojo.

— Cl-claro—respondió emocionado.

Y de repente se sintió como cuando Ranma se volvía Ranko, sólo para poder disfrutar de comer mantecado, sin remordimientos. Se negó mentalmente volviéndose a la realidad, el Ranma que la acompañaba era otro, y le estaba contando cosas sobre la escuela. Así que intentó prestarle atención.

Llegaron entonces a la vieja heladería a la que solía ir ella con sus amigos o con Ranma luego de clases, o en fines de semana. Comenzó a contarle a Ranma un poco de sus días de escuela. Y le sorprendió verlo comerse un mantecado sin inmutarse por ser un varón.

— Te gustan los mantecados—afirmó Akane sonriendo.

— Sí, es un gusto culposo—confesó el chico.

— ¿Culposo?

— Es más común verlo comer a las chicas, así que, sólo lo pido si vengo con alguna amiga—comentó.

— Ya veo…

— Entonces dices que darás clases en el instituto—volviendo a la conversación inicial.

— Sí, temporalmente, cuando Azuma regrese ya no seré necesaria—decía refiriéndose al profesor que supliría.

— Eso o que Kuno te de un grupo.

— Sí, podría ser—contestó—"_pero ni loca lo permitiré"—_pensó.

Pasaron así la tarde. Hasta que al final Akane se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa. Se sentía extraña por tal ofrecimiento, y aún más cuando el chico la contradijo.

— Pero si yo fui quien te invitó Akane—dijo Ranma—debería ser yo quien te lleve a tu casa.

— Escucha, esto no está a discusión—decía—soy mayor que tú y por eso debo llevarte a tu casa, además no es como si hubiéramos tenido una cita.

— No, ya lo sé, pero tiene tiempo que no vives en Japón, las calles han cambiado, no es como en España—explicaba.

— Ya dije que no está a discusión—lo jaló del brazo llevándolo a la salida, donde se encontraba su auto—y yo soy quien tiene auto, así que ésta vez, yo gano—sonrió triunfante y el chico sonreía resignado y apenado.

La gente los veía extrañada, algunos pensaron que seguramente el chico habría hecho enojar a su madre. Akane los escuchaba, y más cuando murmuraban que debió tenerlo cuando era muy joven. Se molestó y lo arrastró con más fuerza sin darse cuenta e ignorando a Ranma, quien le pedía que se detuviera.

— ¡Oye, por poco me dejas sin brazo!—se quejó el muchacho cuando estaban ya en el auto.

Pero Akane parecía estar en su propio mundo ya que maldecía entre dientes. Sí que estaba molesta, y decidió esperar a que se calmara. Sólo que no esperaba verla llorar, no era de tristeza pues seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, era de rabia. Tal vez le había molestado que la gente pensara que era su madre, y a decir verdad a él también, pero no era su madre al fin y al cabo.

— No debes tomarle importancia Akane, la gente no sabe lo que dice—le decía.

— Ya lo sé—bufó molesta.

Pero no hablaron más, pues Akane seguía en su propio mundo.

— Y yo que sólo quería distraerla—dijo bajito el chico. Que de todas maneras Akane no le escuchó.

Llegaron finalmente a casa de los Saotome. Akane se despidió de Ranma sin darle tiempo a ofrecerle que entrara a saludar a sus abuelos. Y lo entendió, tal vez un día le preguntaría porqué se enojó tanto. En eso pensaba mientras el mustang de Akane se alejaba cada vez más hasta desparecer de su vista. Unos segundos después, el ruido de otro auto lo alertó, era un taxi que se estacionaba justo en las puertas de su casa.

Decidió acercarse para ver quién sería el visitante. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio salir del auto a una pelirroja con el cabello recogido en una coleta, y vistiendo un pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla, blusa blanca, y botas de piel color café. Muy moderna, pero la reconocía.

— ¡_Haha_!—corrió a saludarle.

— ¡_Musuko_!—le abrazó efusivamente.

Percatándose entonces de que al igual que su otro hijo, éste había dejado también de ser un niño. No porque no lo conociera en fotos, pero verlo y sentirlo de frente, era diferente.

— Te extrañé mucho—le dijo su hijo.

— Yo también, pequeño Ranma—le dijo.

— Ya van a empezar con sus cursilerías—se quejó Renji al bajar.

— No te quejes Renji, tuviste a mamá para ti en todos estos años—le dijo Ranma abrazando aún más a su madre.

Renji sólo se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. De pronto sintió el abrazo de su hermano.

— A ti también te extrañé, tonto—le dijo su hermano, y Renji se apenó de admitir que él también había extrañado a su mellizo.

— Bueno, fuiste tú quien quiso quedarse a cuidar de los abuelos—resentido.

Y es que sí, Renji se había enojado con su hermano cuando él decidió quedarse en Japón con sus abuelos, aunque primero, sus abuelos fueran quienes lo propusieron.

— Alguien tenía que cuidarlos—dijo con simpleza— ¿Dónde está papá?

— Hola Ranma—saludó su padre, quien ya había bajado las cosas del taxi y despedido al chofer, tenía a su lado a una pequeña que lo tomaba de la mano, se veía nerviosa, seguramente por estar en un lugar que no conocía.

— Bienvenido padre—le hizo una pequeña reverencia—bienvenida, pequeña Ritsuko—le dijo a la niña—soy tu hermano mayor—le sonrió.

La niña volteó a ver a su padre como buscando la aprobación de su padre para hablar con su hermano. Y su padre asintió.

— **Hallo**/Hola—saludó tímidamente la niña.

— **Hallo kleine, wie gehts**? /Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?—le habló en alemán. Ya sabían que Ranma había aprendido a hablar alemán, porque pensaba visitarlos en algún momento.

Ranko sonrió al ver a su hijo e hija hablando animadamente, Ritsuko dominaba el alemán, pero tendría que aprender a dominar el japonés.

— Será mejor que entren a casa, los abuelos estarán contentos de verlos—dijo Ranma, luego le preguntó a la pequeña si quería conocer a los abuelos y ella emocionada dijo que sí, claro en alemán.

Se dirigieron entonces al dojo, aunque un poco antes de entrar Ranko se acercó a su hijo.

— Dime una cosa Ranma—le dijo al alcanzarle interrumpiendo la conversación entre Ritsuko y Ranma.

— Sí madre.

— ¿Estás comprometido?—preguntó.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendido.

— Que, si el viejo, bueno mi padre—se corrigió—no te ha comprometido con alguna chica—explicó.

— Lo ha intentado—rió nerviosamente el chico.

— Ese viejo maldito… —dijo entre dientes.

— Años sin vernos y lo primero que escucho es que me maldices Ranko—dijo un Genma dolido—eres una mala hija.

— ¡¿Cómo es que pudiste comprometer a mi hijo en mi ausencia padre?!—le reclamó.

— Alguien debe ayudarle a mantener el dojo—respondió con simpleza.

— Genma, Ranma ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?—se escuchó la voz de Nodoka que venía de la cocina— ¡Ah!—se emocionó al ver de nuevo a sus hijos—Renji-chan ya eres todo un hombre—dijo abrazando a su nieto quien se sonrojó—mírate, tan gallardo y apuesto como tu padre—orgullosa y con ojos soñadores, haciendo sonrojar a Ryoga.

Y se emocionó aún más al escuchar la suave voz de Ritsuko.

— ¡Oh pero que hermosa está mi niña!—le abrazó—soy tu abuela Ritsuko-chan—le dijo.

— _Sobo_, Ritsuko-chan no habla japonés—comentó Ranma.

— ¿Qué?

— Así es mamá—dijo Ranko—tendrá que aprender estando aquí.

— Bueno no importa, abuela te enseñará a hablar tu lengua de origen—le restó importancia emocionándose por enseñarle algo a su nieta—cariño qué hermosa estás—dijo saludando ahora a su hija.

— Gracias mamá—sonrojada.

— ¡Joven Ryoga!—dijo al ver a su yerno en la puerta.

— Señora Saotome—saludó cortésmente.

— Vaya hijo, parece que jamás tomarás la confianza de que ya somos tus padres—le dijo la mujer y Ryoga se sonrojó como siempre—pero no importa, me da gusto que al fin hayan regresado.

Poco después Nodoka hizo que pasaran a la sala para que comieran y descansaran mientras Ranko y Genma seguían discutiendo.

— ¿Cómo que has intentado comprometer a mi hijo?—reclamó Ranko.

— Hija deberías agradecerme, lo he comprometido con una buena chica—dijo despreocupado.

— ¿Con qué familia hiciste el trato ahora?—preguntó Ranko.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que con quién has comprometido a mi hijo—reclamó.

— Ah, no deberías enojarte, es algo normal aquí—dijo Genma—además te dará gusto saberlo, la familia de la chica tiene buena posición económica y es hija de alguien que conocemos—orgulloso.

— ¡Padre, déjate de tonterías y dímelo de una maldita vez! —le soltó un puñetazo en la nuca, que lo dejó en el suelo.

— Akari Tofu—respondió con dificultad en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿La hija de Kasumi?—sorprendida— ¡Pero si es apenas una niña!

— En ese caso, será con Akemi Kuno—dijo Genma—igual es menor que Ranma, pero crecerán.

Le dio un tic nervioso sólo con imaginarse a su hijo emparentado con los Kuno. Siendo la hija de Nabiki y Tatewaki, no quería pensar en cómo sería el carácter de la chiquilla.

— ¿Y al menos Kasumi y el doctor Tofu están de acuerdo?—preguntó.

Genma se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, alegre porque su hija ya estaba aceptando el compromiso.

— En realidad ha sido trato sólo entre Soun y yo—dijo Genma.

— ¿Qué?

— Soun se los dirá cuando Akari tenga dieciséis años.

No pudo decir más porque de nuevo se encontró con la cabeza estrellada en el suelo.

— ¡Estúpido viejo!—decía molesta, pero calmada al ver que entonces no sería algo tan serio. Aunque si lo hubiera sido, ella misma habría ido personalmente a anular el compromiso.

— No deberías enojarte tanto, mamá—le dijo Ranma haciendo que Ranko le viera parado en la puerta que conectaba al comedor con la sala—yo no habría aceptado de todas formas.

— ¿Cómo?

— _Sohu_ quiso pagar su deuda con Soun, comprometiéndome con sus nietas pero yo no lo permitiré porque…—dudaba en decirlo.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo—esperaba Ranko acercándose un poco a su hijo.

— Porque yo ya tengo una novia—soltó—y con ella me casaré.

— ¿Cómo?—sorprendidos Genma y Ranko.

— ¿Cómo que ya tienes novia jovencito?—interrumpió Nodoka.

— Sí cómo que tienes novia hermanito—dijo Renji burlón.

— Ya déjenlo, es normal, está en la edad—se metió Ryoga—felicitaciones hijo, espero que sea muy bonita.

— Lo es—aseguró.

— Bien, entonces puedes decirle que deseamos conocerla.

— ¡Pero cómo puedes apoyarlo Ryoga!—se quejó Ranko— ¡ni siquiera ha terminado el instituto!

— Si cariño pero nosotros a su edad…

— ¡Era diferente!—interrumpió.

Comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Genma los calló.

— Bueno muchacho pudiste haberme dicho que ya tenía novia, ni tu abuela ni yo sabíamos nada—le dijo.

— Lo sé.

— Bueno pues entonces dile que queremos conocerla—dijo Nodoka apoyando la idea de Ryoga.

— ¡Mamá tú también!—decía Ranko indignada.

— Hija, debemos conocerla y ya veremos cómo es—le decía su madre—no la conocemos, debemos darle la oportunidad hija.

— Tal vez tengas razón—admitió Ranko pesándole que su niño ya no fuera tan niño—pero si no es de nuestro agrado y resulta ser una loca maniática tendrás que dejarla Ranma—advirtió a su hijo.

— Ella no es una maniática mamá—defendió el chico.

— Ya lo veremos, dile que haremos una comida en la casa el fin de semana para conocerla.

— Es que ella no podrá conocerlos todavía—dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué pasa Ranma?—preguntó Renji— ¿acaso tu novia no es lo suficientemente bonita que por eso no quieres que la conozcamos?—burlón.

— ¡Claro que no!—lo encaró.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ella no está aquí en Japón ¿vale?—respondió—se fue con su familia de viaje, y todavía no regresa.

La verdad, esa respuesta no se lo esperaban, pero calmó la familia. Aunque prácticamente no le creyeron. Sus abuelos entonces comprendieron.

— Hijo, hemos hablado contigo al respecto—dijo Genma—esa muchacha es…

— No abuelo, no son simples sueños—lo detuvo—ella existe, sólo debo buscarla y encontrarla.

Ya nadie a excepción de ellos tres, entendían lo que pasaba ahora. Ranma se retiró molesto, y fue que los abuelos le explicaron la serie de sueños a los que se referían. Dando a entender que la chica de la que hablaba Ranma era sólo producto de esos sueños. Algo que consideraban un capricho y esperaba que se le pasara con el tiempo.

* * *

**En japonés: ***_Sohu: abuelo _*****_Sobo: abuela *Haha: Madre *Musuko: Hijo_

**En alemán:**_ Vati: Papá *Mutti: Mamá_

**Espero les hayan gustado los chapters :) No puedo agregar más porque ya voy de salida y me andan apresurando xD. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme, espero pronto se la tomen para comentar xD. ¡Saludos!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Encontrada

El fanfic está basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck".**

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** Cambios de lugar (países o sitios) y uno que otro diálogo en otro idioma.

A leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. **

El amanecer era una de las cosas que le encantaba presenciar, en especial bajo aquel viejo puente, cerca del río. Miraba al horizonte viendo cómo iba cambiando la tonalidad del cielo que primero estaba totalmente oscuro, y empezaba a verse en cierto punto un poco morado, pasando a volverse rojizo, para después ir viendo la salida del astro rey, primero naranja, iluminando el cielo con sus rayos, hasta finalmente situarse entre las nubes, en un cielo azul claro. Era hermoso y lo sabía, pero en ésta ocasión estaba pensando en otras cosas.

"_Se veía a él mismo en pijama, caminando por las calles de Tokio. Sin saber realmente a dónde dirigirse, hasta que se detuvo en una casa, donde un hombre, al que no podía verle el rostro le invitaba a pasar y él entraba._

— _Oh ya llegaste—saludó otro hombre, al que tampoco podía verle el rostro—pasa te están esperando._

_Lo hacía pasar a la sala, viendo que el primer hombre que le recibía ya no estaba._

— _Ranma—le llamó el hombre haciendo que volteara a verle—ellas son mis hijas—le decía haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia tres jóvenes, vestidas en kimonos elegantes—la mayor y la mediana ya se han comprometido—decía al tiempo que Ranma miraba una a una a las chicas—pero la menor—y entonces Ranma se fijó en la menor, tenía una cabellera de color negro azulado, de piel clara, cabello corto, era hermosa—la menor puede ser tu esposa si lo deseas…_

_Se acercaba a la chica, y ella le saludaba, tenía una voz melodiosa. De repente él y ella estaban ya vestidos ella con su traje de novia, y él con el traje de novio tradicional. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano y conducirse al altar, algo lo alejaba de ella._

— _¡Ranma!—lo llamaba la chica desconsolada._

— _¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!—gritaba y la llamó por su nombre._

_Pero ella no le escuchaba, una bruma lo envolvió transformándolo poco a poco en alguien diferente, y él sin poder evitarlo pero entonces escuchó de nuevo su voz._

— _Adiós Ranma…_

— _¡No! ¡No te despidas! Yo voy a encontrarte—le gritó— ¡Por favor espérame!—pero ésta vez su voz era diferente."_

Golpeó el suelo con su puño izquierdo, recordando lo que había soñado horas atrás antes de que saliera a ver el amanecer. Los sueños eran distintos, pero iguales en algo, la misma chica aunque no viera su rostro, el mismo nombre que no podía recordar cada que despertaba, y separados siempre por algo que sucedía con él, pero no sabía qué era. Con la promesa de que él la buscaría.

Pensó entonces en la discusión que tuvo con su familia, aceptando que quizá se tomaba muy en serio sus sueños, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Sólo una vez tuvo novia, en segundo de secundaria, y sus sueños se hicieron más frecuentes, pero mostrando a ésa extraña chica llorándole y diciéndole que había roto su promesa. No fue hasta que terminó su relación, que los sueños dejaron de ser tan dramáticos y frecuentes.

Suspiró cansado ¿algún día dejaría de soñarla?

— Es muy temprano para estar fuera de casa—le dijo una mujer que reconoció.

— Diría lo mismo Akane—le dijo volteando a verla. Viendo que iba con ropa deportiva, había salido a correr.

— Cierto—se encogió de hombros.

— Y sí, sé que tú eres un adulto responsable y yo un mocoso que debería estar en su casa—dijo cansino.

— No iba a decirte nada—comentó.

— Lo siento, tuve una mala noche.

— Ya veo—dijo viendo que el chico fijaba su vista hacia el río, se le veía preocupado—bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza y se giró enojado a ver a la causante.

— ¡Alcánzame si puedes niño!—se burló mientras corría.

— ¡Me las pagarás Akane!—corrió tras ella.

* * *

**Sevilla, España.**

Se veía a Fabricio esperando en la banca de un parque, aparentemente abandonado. Miraba su reloj, su acompañante ya se había retrasado. Maldijo por lo bajo, hasta que lo vio acercarse poco a poco.

— Al fin llegas—fastidiado.

— Tuve que lidiar con algunos clientes—dijo molesto.

— Ha sido por Momo ¿verdad?—burlón.

— He cancelado la filmación de las películas—dijo derrotado—mis investigadores no la encuentran y ya casi ha pasado el mes, no hay rastro.

— Ya veo.

— Sí, probablemente deba darla por perdida.

— Que rápido te rindes Velázquez.

— Mira, no estoy para tus burlas—molesto—la he buscado en hospitales, cárceles, la morgue, y nada, ¡cómo pretendes decir que me he rendido tan pronto!

— Porque así es—le dijo calmado, poniendo en la mesa un sobre amarillo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—extrañado y desconfiado.

— Ábrelo.

— Espero que no sea otra de tus bromas—dijo mientras abría el sobre.

— Te aseguro que no lo es—orgulloso.

La expresión de Andrés era incomparable. Y sonrió satisfecho.

— Pero ¿Cómo?—sorprendido.

— Tenía entendido que investigabas minuciosamente a tus estrellas—dijo Fabricio—pero creo que Momo, o mejor dicho Akane rompió tus filtros de seguridad.

— No es posible…

— Si lo es.

— Pero es que…

— Por esa razón jamás la encontrarías Andrés, y ¿sabes lo que significa?—preguntó—que nos engañó a todos, incluso a mí—se contestó.

Apenas podía digerir la información de Fabricio. Y el asunto era delicado.

— Escucha Fabricio, sabes que esto es muy grave, y sé que quizá querrás usarlo en su contra—comenzó a decir—pero…

— Ah no Velázquez—interrumpió—esa pequeña zorra arruinó mi reputación, y me las pagará ¿comprendes? Y qué mejor que filtrando su secretito a los medios.

— ¡Escucha idiota!—lo tomó con ambas manos de las solapas encarándolo—tu reputación se arruinó por tu culpa, si no la hubieras tratado como lo hiciste, si no la hubieras recluido contra su voluntad aquella vez, ella seguiría contigo—espetó—y si no te hubieses resistido tanto en el divorcio ¡tu reputación no se habría manchado tanto!

— Ella nos engañó ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?—rebatió—ni siquiera me casé con alguien real, me casé con su…

— ¡Ya lo sé!—le gritó—Y no quiero imaginarme todo lo que tendré que hacer para arreglarlo, pero debe haber una razón, y hasta que no sepa esa razón no pienso juzgarla, y tú tampoco lo harás.

— No juegues conmigo—ahora era él quien lo tomaba de las solapas encarándolo y lo empujó contra un árbol—ella me arruinó, y quiero arruinarla también, y aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ti, o a mi familia, voy a destrozarla.

— Por favor Fabricio, no tienes porqué dificultar más las cosas—dijo Andrés—ten un poco de dignidad amigo.

— La tengo y por eso harás lo que yo te diga—lo soltó—y si no aceptas, entonces haré las cosas a mi modo, y no me importará irme contra ti también ¿entiendes?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fabricio sonrió, y entonces hizo que Andrés volviera a sentarse para que lo escuchara. El cual simplemente aceptaba sabiendo que era una tontería.

* * *

**Nerima, Tokio, Japón.**

— ¿Sabes? Para ser un adulto responsable te falta mucho—decía Ranma viendo a Akane agotada y tomando aire cuando la alcanzó en el parque—aunque a tu cuerpo no.

Sintió un puño estrellarse en su mejilla derecha, le había golpeado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?—molesta.

— ¡Oye! No tenías porqué golpearme—se quejó.

— Lo mereces por decirme vieja.

— Yo sólo dije lo que veo, además te comportas como una niña—dijo esquivando otro golpe— ¿lo ves?

— Ya cállate—bufó Akane.

— Vaya genio—reclamó—deberías casarte Akane—comentó.

— Ranma, no me colmes la paciencia ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué no? Sólo digo que necesitas un marido—decía.

— Yo no necesito eso—cortante.

— ¿En verdad no te has casado Akane?—preguntó—por el anillo que llevas en la mano, pensaba que me dirías que tu esposo estaba en España o algo.

Akane volteó sorprendida a verse la mano, y en efecto tenía los anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio todavía en la mano. Bufó con cierta molestia al olvidar ese detalle, e intentó quitárselos pero no pudo sacarlos.

— Lo siento—se disculpó—Tal vez no debí decirte nada.

— No, no es tu culpa—le sonrió—será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde ¿Una carrera de regreso?—propuso dando por zanjado el tema.

— Voy a ganarte de todas formas—sonrió con arrogancia, mientras se ponía en posición.

— Eso está por verse niñato.

— En sus marcas, listos…

— ¡Fuera!—dijeron ambos al correr tan rápido que casi nadie podía percibirlos.

* * *

Llegó a su casa jadeando luego de otra inminente derrota. Tenía que reconocer que su cuerpo ya no podía igualarse con el de alguien a quien le doblaba la edad, y un aura de tristeza la inundó al caer en cuenta que ya estaba envejeciendo.

— ¡Akane por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?—fue el recibimiento de su querido padre apenas al cruzar la puerta.

— Lo siento yo…

— ¡Te he buscado toda la mañana! ¡Te he llamado a tu teléfono pero no contestaste mis llamadas—alterado.

— Lo sien…

— Está bien, te perdono—interrumpió su padre—pero tendrás que llamarle a tu esposo.

— ¿Esposo?—extrañada.

— Tu esposo te llamó de España, para pedir que te comunicaras con él—dijo Soun— Akane, me habías dicho que estabas divorciada.

— Y lo estoy papá—fastidiada— a ver ¿cuál es el número al que tengo que llamar?

Su padre le extendió un papel, y Akane al verlo bufó maldiciendo en un idioma que su padre no comprendió. Para luego tomar el teléfono y marcar.

— Buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con el señor Andrés Velázquez—habló cuando le contestaron, aunque su padre seguía sin comprender—de una amiga de Japón, Gracias.

— Hija…

— Estoy hablando en español papá—explicó Akane—es el idioma que allá se usa.

Dicho esto, Soun se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un té. Hasta que escuchó que su hija volvía a hablar en ese extraño idioma. Seguramente ya le habían contestado.

— Disculpe señorita pero el señor dice que no conoce a ninguna amiga de Japón—le respondió una voz masculina que Akane reconoció.

— Qué gracioso, Andy—sarcástica.

— ¡Momo! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido mujer? Te busqué por todas partes.

— Pues ya me encontraste ¿qué quieres?

— ¡Qué regreses!

— No lo haré.

— Por favor Momo, he tenido que cancelar las filmaciones que habíamos prometido, y tu contrato todavía no termina.

— Lo siento Andy, no quiero regresar.

— De eso ya me doy cuenta mujer, pero tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?—preguntó.

— No puedes negarte, además no es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte, si no por tu esposito—despectivo.

— Él ya no es mi esposo.

— Al parecer nunca lo fue ¿verdad? Akane.

La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— Él fue quien te encontró—respondió— ¿Cómo pensabas que daría contigo tía, si ni rastro dejaste?

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

— Quiere que vuelvas.

— No quiero hacerlo Andy, no lo haré.

— Escucha mujer, esto es serio—regañó—no haré que vuelvas todavía, pero tendrás que verme en Japón, porque tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Piensas venir?

— ¿Qué acabo de decirte?

— Ya qué…

— Vaya pensé que al menos te daría gusto que nos viéramos de nuevo—melancólico.

— Lo siento, yo si quiero verte, pero me habría gustado que fueran otras circunstancias—confesó— ¿Cuándo vienes?

— Ya sabía que podía contar contigo Momito—alegre— por cierto ¿tendrás algún sitio en tu hogar para mí? Mira que nunca he pisado Japón y sería una lástima que un espécimen de macho como yo, se perdiera—decía con falso pesar.

— No sería una desgracia, le harías al mundo un favor—se burló Akane.

— No seas malita Momo.

— Bueno ya, si tengo un lugar ¿vale?

— Cariño ¿te había dicho que tienes un gran corazón?—meloso—bueno tu delantera te lo recordará si yo no lo hago.

— Adiós—colgó molesta— estúpido idiota.

Soun volvió a la sala encontrándose a su hija maldiciendo por lo bajo, tendría que hablar con ella.

— ¿Sucede algo Akane?—preguntó.

— No ha sido nada papá—respondió—pero tendré que pedirte un favor…

* * *

**Sevilla, España.**

Comenzó a preparar las cosas para su viaje, había dudado en llamarla cuando Fabricio le dio todos los datos que había obtenido durante su investigación, pero ya lo había hecho y la necesitaba relajada. Le daba gusto que por fin Momo hubiese visto de nuevo a su familia, pero nunca pensó que sería de ése modo.

La recordó cuando por primera vez la vio actuando en una obra de teatro de Madrid. En aquella ocasión se dedicaba a cazar talentos, porque aunque le fuese bien con su antigua estrella de telenovelas: _Manuel Garcés_, el tipo se había envuelto en cada escándalo, que hasta había tenido que defenderlo de una demanda donde lo inculpaban por tráfico de drogas. Sus directivos estaban furiosos, pero al final logró sacarlo con una fianza, y aunque para el público quedó libre de culpas. Nadie quería firmar un contrato con él. Así que cuando hizo la última grabación de su novela y se despidió ante las cámaras, Andrés sabía que tendría que conseguir sangre nueva. Pensaba en buscar a otro hombre, pero hacerle firmar que nada de escándalos, ya había tenido suficiente con dos años enteros de paparazis, jueces, abogados, etc.

Entonces fue que llegó a esa obra de teatro, "_El lago de los cisnes_" la había visto infinidad de veces, pero no estaba para calificar la obra sino el desempeño de los actores. Se estaba aburriendo, no había nada nuevo, tal vez se iría antes de que acabase la función. Y entonces la vio. Era la escena en la que el cisne negro que se movía con una fuerza y gracia únicas, con una pasión increíble. Se quedó embelesado viéndola bailar. No podía ver bien quién era la chica, pero en cuanto acabó su acto decidió dirigirse a los camerinos, aunque no tuviese permiso, seguro de que cuando el director supiera quién él, era le dejaría pasar sin decir nada.

Y así fue, y pensaban que hablaría con la protagonista, la que había hecho de cisne blanco. Pero no. Se dirigió a su cisne negro y ahí fue como empezó todo. Audiciones de prueba que pasó, contratos firmados, novelas, películas, comerciales, Momo era muy flexible, y no tenía el complejo de superioridad de varios artistas que sólo querían tomar papeles importantes, quizá porque apenas empezaba. Pero le sorprendía que con el pasar de los años y la fama aumentada, la chica siguiera igual de sencilla que cuando le conoció. No le había dado problemas, la chica ni siquiera salía, todo en ella era trabajo. Él mismo tenía a veces que obligarla comprometiéndola a fiestas para que se divirtiera un poco.

Probablemente si la hubiera dejado así como estaba con su vida, ella seguiría trabajando con él sin problemas, pero no. Se le ocurrió llevarla a la fiesta de su familia, donde su padre celebraba su éxito empresarial, junto con la familia Barhydt. La familia de Fabricio.

"— _No sé para qué me invitas a una fiesta de tu familia_—_se quejó Momo—y no sé para qué acepté, no es algo concerniente a mi carrera._

_Él le sonrió, le había costado convencerla y se quejaba todavía, pero lo había acompañado a fin de cuentas, y no se arrepentía, Momo se veía adorable enojada, y con el vestido azul rey de gala que llevaba, estaba seguro que sería la envidia de su familia y de todo el que posara sus ojos en aquella fiesta, pero él era quien gozaría de su compañía, por ahora._

— _Ya no te quejes Momo—le dijo—aceptaste porque somos amigos._

— _Sí, lo que digas—rodó fastidiada los ojos._

— _Bueno quita esa cara y regálame una sonrisa—sugirió._

— _Me la debes Andy—advirtió y luego sonrió."_

_Entonces él la tomó del brazo y entraron juntos al salón. Y como previó muchos le felicitaron por su acompañante, más cuando se enteraron que la chica era su nueva estrella. En ésa ocasión se fijó en Momo de diferente manera, a pesar de que tenía ya tiempo conviviendo y trabajando con ella, por primera vez la vio como una mujer, no como su estrella, o su amiga, sino como una mujer. Y pensaba echar la suerte y probar… pero se quedó en pensamiento, pues Fabricio la abordó en la fiesta, y no sólo en la fiesta. La abordó en su vida._

Cerró con fuerza la maleta, ya había terminado de empacar, le había dejado a su secretaria lo que tendría que hacerse durante su ausencia. Ya sólo quedaba esperar la hora de su vuelo, del que todavía le quedaba hasta el día de mañana. Así que decidió darse una ducha para relajarse esa tarde y descansar. Y así lo hizo. Sólo que mientras se secaba en su habitación, pudo ver la foto que tenía en su buró. Donde Momo estaba con su vestido de novia y él a su lado, con su traje negro y corbata plateada, en la entrada de la iglesia. Un poco antes de que la entregara en el altar con Fabricio. Tomó la foto recordando el suceso con cierta nostalgia. Confirmando lo que le había dicho el fotógrafo, que en ésa foto parecería que él fuera el novio.

"— _Pero yo no soy el afortunado—había respondido con una sonrisa al fotógrafo cuando pagó la foto._

— _Es una lástima—dijo el fotógrafo recibiendo el dinero, un hombre alto ya entrando a los sesenta, moreno de cabello negro entrecano, robusto y vistiendo totalmente de negro—de todas maneras, la novia se ve preciosa—dijo y entonces se despidió para seguir vendiendo las fotos del evento._

_Y sí, volteó a verla, se veía preciosa pero no muy feliz. La vio susurrarle algo a su recién esposo para luego desaparecer mientras él se quedaba atendiendo a los invitados, quizá disculpando la ausencia de su esposa. Y fue entonces que decidió seguirla, cuidando de no ser visto. Cosa que no fue difícil pues vio a un mesero llevar una charola con copas de vino e hizo que tropezara con él, y ante el escándalo, no tuvo que hacer más que esperar a que el mesero se disculpara y Fabricio lo guiara a donde se había ido Momo._

— _Amigo, podía haber ido al baño—dijo cuando llegaron a una habitación del salón, que era donde se había cambiado el novio._

— _Sí pero eres el padrino, jefe de Momo, y mi amigo—dijo mientras buscaba algo en una maleta—toma—le extendió una camisa blanca de manga larga—la mancha en tu camisa no se quitará fácilmente, será mejor que te vistas, mientras voy a atender a los invitados—dijo—y si ves a Momo, dile que no tarde, vino para ponerse ropa cómoda—explicó._

— _Está bien, gracias._

_Sólo esperó a que se fuera su amigo, y entonces con la camisa bajo el brazo se dirigió al cuarto de la novia. Llegó a la puerta sin ser visto y tocó._

— _¿Quién?—escuchó su voz del otro lado._

— _Soy yo Momo—respondió._

— _Dame un momento Andy—pidió y él esperó, hasta que ella por fin abrió la puerta— ¿pero qué te pasó?—fue lo primero que dijo al ver la mancha de vino en su camisa._

— _Sólo un pequeño accidente—respondió—pero eso no es importante._

— _¡Pero si es enorme! No se va a quitar la mancha—dijo inspeccionando el lugar de la mancha._

— _Eso no importa—dijo él—tu esposo me prestó ésta camisa, pero quería ver cómo estabas tú primero—explicó antes de que le dijera que porqué no se había cambiado entonces._

— _Yo estoy bien—respondió dejando que pasara a la habitación._

— _No me lo pareció cuando te vi desaparecer._

— _Andy, sólo vine porque el vestido me incomodaba, nada grave._

— _Pero te pusiste así cuando viste a Fabricio con su familia, te dije que debiste llamar a tu familia mujer—dijo él._

— _Bueno quizá sí—aceptó—había soñado con compartir el momento con mi familia, pero no ha sido posible._

— _No quisiste, que fue diferente—corrigió—yo te dije que podía hacerme cargo de llamarlos._

— _Andy por favor…_

— _Mujer, es el día más importante de tu vida, te casaste con el hombre que amas, no es cualquier cosa, debiste llamar a tu familia—insistió—no has hablado mucho de ellos, pero sé que los extrañas, y no creo que hayan sido malos contigo, porque te siento arrepentida por algo, pero ya pasó el tiempo, seguro que te extrañan y te habrían acompañado en éste momento._

— _Sí, ya lo sé, pero no es para tanto Andy—le relajó—he pasado por cosas más importantes y tampoco les he llamado, no es necesario._

_Su respuesta no le sorprendía, cada que él mencionaba algo de su familia, como cuando le dieron un premio por alguna actuación, era así de fría. Pero no podía creer que incluso con su vida personal fuera igual._

— _Momo, casarse no es cualquier cosa, ni menos importante que recibir algún premio o el éxito de tu carrera—intentó explicar—y sé que piensas igual, de lo contrario ya te habrías casado y divorciado infinidad de veces—dijo recordando que Momo había rechazado a muchos pretendientes antes de Fabricio—y bueno no quiero imaginarme que guardarás la misma actitud el día que decidas tener un hijo con Fabricio ¿o también será algo de lo que prescindas de tu familia?_

_Entonces la vio quedarse en silencio, pensando seguramente._

— _¿No habías considerado la idea de tener un hijo, cierto?—preguntó y por su silencio supo que acertó—Momo te casaste, y es una de las finalidades de un matrimonio, compartir la vida con alguien, tener familia._

— _Ya lo sé Andy, pero es muy pronto todavía—todavía perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Andy suspiró, había hablado con ella cuando sucedió lo del compromiso, y aunque le veía un poco entusiasmada, parecía que más bien lo tomaba como una escena más de un guión. Y eso le preocupaba. Y ahora que se había casado, su preocupación se hacía realidad. Pero él no podría hacer nada, era asunto de ella y de su amigo._

_Entonces a la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos._

— _Señora Bahrydt su esposo ha preguntado por usted—informó un mozo al que mandaron a buscarle._

— _¡Ya voy!—respondió._

_Entonces escucharon que se alejaba. Andy se acercó a ella y le sonrió._

— _Siento si te molestan mis comentarios—dijo—en verdad me preocupas porque eres alguien muy importante para mí, pero respetaré tus decisiones, a fin de cuentas sólo espero que disfrutes en grande éste día._

— _Andy muchas gracias—le dijo abrazándole— gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien—sonrió._

— _Vale, ve entonces antes de que vengan a rastras por ti—bromeó—yo iré en cuanto termine de cambiarme._

— _Sí._

_Y entonces la vio salir de ahí, él se cambió la camisa y finalmente volvió a la fiesta, viéndola un poco más alegre y radiante que cuando empezó la fiesta."_

* * *

**Ahora no hice uso de ninguna palabra extranjera. Estoy odiando mi computadora. Avast a cada rato fregando con amenazas de virus, pero hago el análisis y nada sale _ Ya instalé Avg y dice que todo bien. Y a cada rato se anda trabando. Así que por favor, sé que me tardé en actualizar bastante y les salí con una re edición y giro de la historia. Pero apiádense de mí y mandenme aunque sea una crítica, algo! **

**Gracias, y pues a ver. De todas formas tengo que terminar este escrito me manden mensajes o no u.u ya ha sido un compromiso propio. Saludos**


	6. Chapter 5 Andy

El fanfic está basado en el fanfic** "Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia"** su autor es** "Rowan Seven" **y su traductor al español es** "Albreyck".**

**Ranma 1/2 **No me pertenece, le pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo sólo uso sus personajes con fines de ocio y sin lucro. De paso para mejorar mis habilidades narrativas y divertirlos (espero) un poco a ustedes, amigos lectores y escritores.

"_Cursiva"_ pensamientos, diálogos internos y recuerdos."Entre comillas" realzo alguna palabra, título, etc.

_Cursiva,_ palabras en otros idiomas, que no serán tantas xD. **Negrita** Cambios de lugar (países o sitios) y uno que otro diálogo en otro idioma.

A leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Japón.**

La ciudad era muy colorida, y no entendía casi nada de lo que había escrito. Paró un taxi luego de cansarse de esperar a que llegaran por él. Si bien tenía entendido en Japón se respetaba el tiempo de los demás, por eso la puntualidad era muy importante. Y él había llegado justo a la hora y día que dijo. Y tenía media hora esperando, así que se subió al auto dándole un papel con la dirección. Esperando no perderse.

Finalmente y luego de vueltas, callejones y semáforos, llegaron a una barda blanca, se estaba asustando hasta que vio que el auto paró frente a una entrada, y que la entrada tenía el mismo letrero que había visto en fotos de la casa que le mostró Momo.

— Hemos llegado señor—dijo el taxista—son diez mil yenes en total por favor.

— Sí—dijo sacando la cartera—arigatou gozaimasu—le dijo al pagar y despedirse.

Entonces se acercó con sus maletas y vio a un hombre de cabello entrecano y bigote, barriendo el patio.

— Ohayou gozaimasu—saludó— ¿Es aquí el dojo Tendo?—preguntó.

— Oh buenos días—saludó el hombre—sí aquí es, ¿qué se le ofrece?—se acercó al forastero.

— Entonces usted debe ser el señor Tendo Soun.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Mucho gusto señor—le hizo una reverencia—Soy Andrés Velázquez Sevilla para servirle, y buscó a su hija, Akane Tendo.

— ¡Oh! Tú eres el joven que esperábamos ayer—dijo el hombre—mucho gusto muchacho, pasa por favor—le invitó tomando una de las mochilas de Andy—mi hija estaba preocupada porque ayer te estuvimos esperando por horas en el aeropuerto—explicaba mientras pasaban a la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la casa. Y muy iluminada en verdad.

— Siéntete como en tu casa muchacho, le diré a mi hija que has llegado—anunció.

— Muchas gracias señor.

Aunque no fue necesario que Soun buscara a Akane, pues ella al escuchar las voces se había dirigido a la sala.

— ¿Con quién hablas padre?—preguntó, pensando que quizá su tío Genma había llegado para jugar shogi con su padre.

— ¡Momito!—dijo Andy corriendo a abrazarla efusivamente, tomándola desprevenida y a Soun algo desconcertado por tan extraña actitud del hombre.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima Andrés!—gruñó Akane al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

— ¡Momito eres cruel!—dijo con falso lamento al separarse—Yo que vengo de lejos, soportando largas horas de viaje, y que casi un taxi me secuestre porque no te dignaste en ir a recogerme—lastimero.

— Dijiste que llegabas ayer—dijo Akane.

— No, yo te dije que el día diecisiete y ha sido en el día que he llegado.

— En Tokio ya es dieciocho, Andy—corrigió.

— Bueno no importa—le restó importancia—ya estoy aquí, no me perdí y necesitamos hablar.

— En eso tienes razón.

— Bueno chicos—interrumpió Soun—ya que no entiendo su idioma, iré a hacer mis cosas.

— Lo siento papá—dijo Akane ya hablando en su lengua materna—es vieja costumbre.

— Sumimasen Tendo-sama—se disculpó Andy—domino el japonés perfectamente, sólo que me expreso mejor en español—explicó—pero no hay problema, hablare lo más que pueda en japonés.

— Gracias—dijo Soun—de todas maneras bienvenido y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, los dejo chicos.

— Gracias.

Ya una vez que se quedaron solos, Akane fue la primera en hablar, proponiéndole que pasaran a ver su habitación, para que descansara, se diera un baño y se relajara, prometiéndole que podrían hablar con calma más tarde, porque ella tendría que ocuparse de algunas cosas. Y es que sería su primer día dando clases.

— ¿Eres profesora?—sorprendido.

— Sí, suplente por un tiempo del profesor de artes—explicaba Akane mientras se preparaba para irse.

— Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?—sonrió.

— Sí, mis clases terminan a las tres de la tarde, estaré en casa a las tres y media o cuatro, y entonces hablaremos ¿vale?

— Vale.

— Bien, te veo más tarde—se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras él se quedaba acatando sus sugerencias.

Luego de eso se escuchó el motor del auto arrancar.

* * *

**Escuela preparatoria Furinkan.**

Se veía a varios chicos correr hacia la entrada del instituto, apurados pues no querían que les cerraran las puertas. Iban los hombres vestidos completamente de negro, y las chicas con falda tableada color azul marino, saco y calcetas del mismo color de la falda, y camisa blanca.

Se podía ver una larga fila donde los estudiantes elegían las nuevas actividades extracurriculares a las que se meterían en el nuevo ciclo escolar. Mientras el director Kuno les daba la bienvenida, haciendo el anuncio de que el taller de arte no sería suspendido. Entonces los chicos pudieron ver a la que sería su nueva maestra, bueno los que regularmente se inscribían al taller. Y entonces luego de que la maestra fuera presentada y que el director finalizara su comunicado, todo el alumnado se dispuso a elegir sus clases.

— Vas a estar con nosotros de nuevo ¿verdad Ranma?—preguntó un chico de larga cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y piel clara, portando el uniforme escolar.

— No lo creo Meng—dijo el aludido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Hibiki?—preguntó otro chico de ojos esmeralda—siempre te inscribes con nosotros.

Entonces le mostró su tira de materias, viendo asombrados que en ése años su amigo estaría tomando el taller de arte, y que en deportes había elegido montañismo.

— Pero ¿cómo puedes irte a ese taller? Ni siquiera actuaste bien en el festival de primavera—dijo otro de sus amigos.

— Soma, eso fue en el kínder.

— Sí pero jamás volviste a ofrecerte para actuar—dijo el chico.

— Bueno ya, déjenlo—dijo Meng—quiere probar cosas nuevas.

— Será a la nueva maestra—se burló Soma.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—molesto, pero fue Meng quien los calmó.

— Bueno, mientras no nos quedes mal en los recesos estás perdonado Ranma—le dijo.

— ¡Ranma Hibiki!—se escuchó el grito furioso de otro chico y Ranma rodó los ojos fastidiado, ¿nunca se cansaría?—Yo Kuno Rentaro, el fuego olímpico del instituto Furinkan te reto a duelo por el amor de la hermosa Jiao.

Entonces vieron a un chico de su misma edad, portando la típica vestimenta de un practicante de kendo. Era nada menos que el hijo de su director. Era como de un metro setenta, tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, piel clara, de complexión fuerte gracias al kendo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Jiao—indiferente.

— ¡No mientas!—sacó su shinai dispuesto a golpearle, pero Ranma le esquivó.

— Oye cálmate, ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer, así que no pelearé por ello.

— No lo niegues, además ¿Qué es eso de que tu abuelo quiere que te cases con mi hermana?—inquirió molesto.

— ¿Qué?—se suponía que nadie lo sabía, por eso se sorprendía.

— ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Jiao, ni que ilusiones en balde a mi pobre hermana!—le atacó.

— Escucha, yo no he ilusionado a ninguna chica ¡entiende!—esquivándole, cosa que enfureció aún más a Rentaro.

— Vaya Ranma, tienes suerte—comentó Meng—la hermana de Menma quiere salir contigo.

— No me ayudes Meng—le dijo mirándole con reproche.

— Pues entonces noquea al estúpido de Kuno porque ya empezaron las clases—dijo su amigo antes de desaparecer.

Y justo así lo hizo, aprovecho que Kuno estaba por golpearlo con la espada, para saltar encima de él y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el patio de la escuela. Luego de esto salió corriendo a su salón de clases, pues ya había finalizado la elección de materias.

* * *

Era su primer día siendo maestra, y apenas se estaba presentando a cada grupo que le había sido asignado y ya se sentía fastidiada. Miró el reloj, faltaba un grupo más y sería libre. Los adolescentes eran tan complicados, se preguntaba si ella misma había sido así en su momento, y decidió no responderse. Sólo esperaba que hubiera alumnos que en verdad tuvieran amor por el arte, y no que sólo se hubiesen inscrito por verla a ella.

— ¡Qué molestos!—dijo recordando las estúpidas miradas de borregos a medio morir de los jovencitos de cada grupo.

Finalmente suspiró y escuchó la alarma de que iniciaría su clase, le faltaba conocer a su último grupo y esperaba no la sacaran de quicio porque no estaba de humor. Así que con su mejor cara y sonrisa actuada se preparó para recibir al último grupo.

— Buenas tardes sensei—dijo una voz que reconocía.

— ¿Ranma?—sorprendida al ver al chico.

— Creo que fui el primero en llegar sensei—dijo viendo que sólo estaban ellos dos en el salón.

— Vaya, entonces tomarás mi clase—dijo y el chico asintió—nunca mencionaste que te gustara el arte.

— Tampoco usted lo mencionó sensei—respondió.

— Cierto—le sonrió—pero ¿sabes? Deja de llamarme con tanta formalidad cuando estemos solos, a fin de cuentas ya nos conocemos—sugirió.

— Está bien Akane.

— Así está mejor—le sonrió complacida—bueno ya veremos cuál es tu talento, mientras tanto, a esperar a tus compañeros.

— Sí—dijo sentándose cerca del escritorio de su sensei.

Y entonces fueron llegando los demás chicos, en su mayoría chicas, y eso era un alivio para Akane. Quien al ver que ya habían llegado todos, se dispuso a empezar con la clase. Dos horas para ser exactos de clase y en la que, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron muy animados haciendo planes sobre cómo cumplirían con la primer tarea encargada por su sensei. A excepción de un pelinegro que iba saliendo de la clase algo abatido.

— _¿Y cómo se supone que dibujaré una pintura rupestre?—_pensaba. Pero entonces se detuvo antes de salir del salón viendo a Akane recoger sus cosas.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido Ranma—dijo Akane al verlo.

— Bueno, yo quería ver si no te molesta que…—apenado—te espere para irnos.

— Supuse que te irías con tus amigos—dijo Akane—pero bueno, vámonos—dijo cerrando el salón.

Y se fueron juntos platicando sobre la clase. Hasta que en la salida del instituto Ranma divisó a su hermano Renji.

— Ya era hora Ranma—se quejó al verlo en la salida.

— Lo siento Renji—se disculpó—tenía que atender unas dudas con mi maestra—fue entonces que Renji se percató de la presencia de una mujer—maestra le presento a mi hermano Renji Hibiki, Renji, ella es Akane Tendo, la maestra de arte—los presentó.

— ¿Akane Tendo?—sorprendido.

— Sí—le sonrió Akane un poco extraña de conocer al otro hijo de Ranko y Ryoga.

— Mucho gusto Akane-san, mis padres hablaron maravillas sobre usted.

— En especial papá—dijo Ranma.

— Vaya qué honor—dijo Akane preguntándose qué habría dicho de ella Ryoga, pero en especial Ranko— Bueno ¿qué tal si los llevo a su casa chicos?—propuso.

Y ya en el auto pudo ver lo diferentes que eran ambos hermanos, por lo que se enteró mientras iban en el auto, ambos eran mellizos. Ranma evidentemente tenía mucho de los Saotome, y Renji de Ryoga, aunque detallándolo bien, también tenía parecido con Ranko. Apartó sus pensamientos y análisis de observación, viendo divertida la pelea de ambos chicos, le daba un parecido a las peleas entre Ryoga y Ranma en su juventud. Ahora sólo se preguntaba ¿cómo sería el otro hijo de Ranko y Ryoga?

— Bueno chicos, llegamos—dijo cuando se estacionó en lo que debía ser la casa de Renji, pues decidieron dejarlo a él primero y después a Ranma.

— ¿No piensas pasar a ver a mamá?—preguntó Renji a Ranma.

— No, los veremos más tarde ¿recuerdas?

— Cierto—aceptó—muchas gracias Akane-san, nos veremos pronto.

— De nada Renji-kun, cuídate.

Luego de eso arrancó el auto para dejar a Ranma en su casa y despedirse. Media hora más tarde, llegó por fin a casa de su padre. Había llegado más tarde de lo que había dicho, y estaba exhausta, pero le había prometido a Andy que hablarían.

* * *

— ¡Ya llegué!—anunció.

— Bienvenida Akane—le recibió Andy.

Y se extrañó de verlo portando un kimono de hombre. Con el pantalón azul marino, la camisa blanca y su hakama color azul marino también.

— ¿Y esto?—preguntó refiriéndose a la vestimenta.

— Bueno, me aburría, así que tu padre me enseñó un poco de cultura—respondió—ven te estábamos esperando para comer.

— Gracias, muero de hambre.

Ya en la comida les comentó sobre su primer día dando clases. Andy y Soun reían divertidos al escuchar cómo Akane se quejaba de la inmadurez de sus alumnos, en especial de los varones.

— ¿Pueden creerlo?—indignada— ¿entrar a una clase sólo porque la maestra es linda?

— Sí lo creo—respondió Andy—yo lo hice—confesó—tomé taller de costura en el instituto porque la tía que daba clase estaba buena, y también tomé regularización en matemáticas por la misma razón.

— ¡Serás cínico Andy!—se quejó Akane.

— Deberías sentirte halagada mujer, has causado sensación en jovencitos con hormonas desbordadas, no cualquiera lo logra—se burló.

— Cállate Andy.

— En verdad Andy tiene razón—apoyó Soun que hasta el momento sólo los estaba escuchando—tuviste suerte en tu juventud, y todavía la tienes hija.

— ¿Verdad que sí, Tendo-sama?

— Umju—sorbió un poco de su té, mientras Akane rodaba los ojos fastidiada—a propósito Andy-san ¿a usted le parece guapa mi hija?

— ¡Papá!—exclamó Akane intentando no atragantarse con el arroz—a Andy no tiene porqué importarle si yo soy linda o no.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo hija? Es simple curiosidad.

— Tu padre tiene razón Akane—apoyó Andy y Akane le miró con reproche—su hija no me parece guapa Tendo-sama—pausó sólo para causar expectación al momento y al ver a Soun tan serio decidió continuar—ella me parece una mujer hermosa, una diva salvajemente divina ¡Auch!—se quejó al sentir que Akane le había dado un codazo en las costillas, pues se había sentado al lado de ella—eso me dolió.

— No te estaba acariciando, baka.

— Cariño uno que te halaga y tú que no te dejas—sobándose las costillas— ¿lo ve Tendo-sama? En verdad es una belleza indomable.

— Cierra el pico Andy—gruñó.

Soun simplemente sonreía al verlos así. Era la primera vez que sentía que volvía a ver a su querida Akane contenta. Y todo por ese joven, entonces decidió tentar su suerte.

— Entonces mi hija te parece atractiva—interrumpiendo la discusión entre ellos.

— ¡Por supuesto!—contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Y siente usted algo por ella Andy-san?

— Claro que sí, Tendo-sama, su hija es muy importante para mí—dijo esto pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Akane, intentando atraerla en un medio abrazo.

— Para tu bolsillo, dirás—intentando resistirse a su contacto.

— ¿Es usted casado?—continúo Soun.

— Papá, sea a lo que sea que quieras llegar, será mejor que te detengas—advirtió Akane.

— No Tendo-sama, no soy casado—contestó a la pregunta de Soun e ignorando a Akane—soy el soltero más codiciado de Europa—añadió orgulloso.

— ¡Mentiroso!—murmuró Akane al fin librada de su abrazo.

— Y no hace falta decir que, tengo la solvencia económica de un monarca—alardeó.

— ¡Maravilloso!—aplaudió Soun—aunque realmente, sólo me conformaría con que hicieras feliz a mi hija. Felicidades chicos, tienen mi bendición para casarse—declaró solemne.

Ante esa declaración Andy se quedó totalmente estupefacto. Y Akane apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco padre?—fue la reacción de Akane.

— No hija, sólo piénsalo, ustedes se llevan tan bien que… estoy tan emocionado mi amor—comenzó a llorar de alegría— ¡Por fin mi hija será feliz y yo podré morir en paz!—soñador.

— Papá, has confundido las cosas, entre Andy y yo, sólo existe una relación de amigos y compañeros de trabajo ¿entiendes papá?—intentaba explicar, pero su padre seguía fantaseando mentalmente.

— ¡Oh que alegría, por fin Kami escuchó mis plegarias! Ven muchacho, dale un abrazo a tu padre—dijo con intenciones de acercarse a Andy que poco a poco volvía a la realidad.

Pero entonces Akane lo hizo sentarse de nuevo a la fuerza, y Soun la miró temeroso al verla tan enojada.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya te he dicho que entre él y yo no hay nada!—espetó—y aunque, entiendo que veles por mi felicidad, no me casaré por darte gusto papá.

— ¡Pero hija, no tenías porqué tratarme así!—comenzó a llorar a mares—yo sólo quería tu felicidad, ¡qué mala hija tengo Kami!—dramatizó.

— Papá—bufó Akane fastidiada.

— Tal vez tu padre no deba esperar mucho para verte feliz Akane—dijo Andy ya habiéndose recuperado de la impresión.

— No empieces Andy.

Y entonces vio a Andy incorporándose sólo para ponerse de rodillas junto a ella.

— Akane cariño—dijo con la voz más seductora que pudo—delante de tu padre te lo pido, cásate conmigo, preciosa.

Y la única respuesta que recibió, fue el puño de Akane estrellándose contra su mejilla.

— ¡Baka!—murmuró molesta.

— Bueno lo siento—se recuperó de inmediato del golpe—pero lo que no es una broma, es que tenemos que hablar Akane.

Akane le miró y supo que por fin le hablaba en serio y asintió. Y mientras su padre seguía lamentándose de tener una hija tan insensible, Akane decidió salir con Andy, no le gustaba dejar así a su padre, pero no tenía la paciencia de Kasumi para consolarle. Ya se disculparía más tarde.

* * *

**Shinai **es una de las espadas que se usan en el Kendo (la que tenía Kuno siempre)**. **

Y en japonés sólo saqué el** "Ohayou gozaimasu" **que creo sabemos significa** "Buenos días".**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a Evilangelux y a Yosshino :)**

**Evilangelux: **Me costó decidir el cambio ^^u, pero quise detallar y dar más estructura al escrito. Espero estarlo logrando, aún así gracias por el apoyo :)

**Yosshino: **Nunca vi completo El Clon T.T, pero no lo había pensado xD. Bueno la relación Ranko/Ryoga es... de esos crack pairing culposos, pero no sacaré mucho de ellos. Y bueno parecía que mi pc ya me había dado tregua pero veo que no u.ú qué hacerle, la necesito xD. Saludos igual desde México, pero del DF, y gracias por el apoyo. Besos!


End file.
